


K-Pop Imagines

by WollWolke



Category: ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 39,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WollWolke/pseuds/WollWolke
Summary: A compilation of idol x reader imagines from our tumblr blog k-pop-imagines. Enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Donghae (SuJu) | "Come on. Say it once more, for me."

„What did you just say?“

A breath hitched in your throat. Did you really just say that out loud? He couldn’t possibly have heard that, even if you did accidentally reveal your thoughts, your words couldn’t have been louder than a whisper. The smirk on his face, however, said otherwise.

“I don’t know what you mean,” you mumbled, quickly turning away from him in a desperate attempt to hide your red cheeks. You weren’t exactly sure why you were blushing, maybe it was the embarrassment, or maybe it was excitement, maybe the realization in your heart that you truly meant those words. Or maybe all of these things were the reason. 

“I just want to make sure I heard correctly.” No way. There was no way he could have heard anything. Donghae was so immersed in the movie currently playing on the TV that he barely paid attention to any of his surroundings. You got up to grab some snacks during one of the least intense scenes of the film; you even went to the toilet twice. Each time the idol was incredibly confused when you came back and asked him what you had missed.  
Maybe he was just messing with you. Yes, that had to be it.

“You didn’t hear anything, you liar!” Your words only made his smile grow wider.

“Come on. Say it once more. For me.” Donghae scooted closer to you; softly grabbing your wrists to make sure you wouldn’t run away now. He was pretty sure of what he heard but he needed confirmation.

“Lee Donghae! I told you, I didn’t say anything!” you yelled, hoping that he would just drop the topic and let you go. But no, this man had a few tricks up his sleeve.  
The look in his eyes changed. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he stared at you with a saddened face.  
Great. He would cry, if you didn’t tell him, that was for sure. And if there was one thing you hated the most in the world, it was seeing Donghae cry, fake tears or not.

“I can’t believe it…” he murmured, voice cracking. He was good at this and for a second you questioned if he was acting or actually going to cry.

“Okay, okay! I will tell you. You’re impossible…”  
You took a deep breath before continuing and stared at your feet. You were too embarrassed to look at him even though your words were incredibly important and meaningful.  
“I just, well, said that I love you.”

Before you could look up to see any kind of reaction on his face, Donghae had jumped up from his spot on the sofa, taking you with him as he still had a grab on your wrists and engulfing you in a big hug.

“Hah, so I did hear it right! Finally!”  
You slowly hugged him back, a little shocked by his reaction and unsure what to think.  
“I love you too, jagiya,” he whispered into your ear. That seemed like a good sign.


	2. Eunhyuk (SuJu) | "Oh, is that a challenge?"

Days off were a very rare occurrence in the life of an idol so when Super Junior finished promoting their newest song, you couldn’t contain your excitement at finally spending some alone time with your boyfriend again. Eunhyuk, like some other members, had his own apartment but preferred staying at the dorm during promotions as it was easier to prepare and go to events together that way.

Now, here you were, lying on the sofa, his head in your lap as you softly let your fingers brush through his hair. Hyukjae was exhausted, that was obvious. He loved his job, he loved dancing and singing on stage and he would never give it up for anything in the world but it took an obvious toll on him. Though he enjoyed his life, he was glad to be back home, to be with you again. And what would be a better way to celebrate that than getting takeout from your favorite restaurant?

The sound of the doorbell made both of you let out an annoyed groan. As much as you looked forward to your food, it still involved having to get up from this comfortable position. You slowly got up to receive your order while Eunhyuk sighed in quiet protest. After you got up, the idol let himself fall flat on the sofa again, burying his head in one of the cushions.

You returned a minute later, finding your boyfriend almost asleep.  
“Come on, sleepyhead. You can sleep after we’ve eaten,” you urged him. He couldn’t fall asleep just yet; you still needed him to try something. The restaurant you frequently ordered takeout from recently introduced a new snack to their menu, one that was supposed to be one of their spiciest dishes so far. You knew Eunhyuk could handle spicy food to a certain extent but you were curious to see if this was as hot as its reputation said.

Letting out a long yawn, he joined you at the table as you unpacked the containers. The new snack immediately caught your eye and you wasted no time in smelling it carefully. The scent was strong and burned in your nostrils but you decided to keep a straight face for now so that your boyfriend wouldn’t grow suspicious. You quickly grabbed your chopsticks and took a bite.

It tasted even worse than it smelled. You had a hard time controlling your facial expression and the cough threatening to burst from your throat. You felt your eyes watering but managed to hold the tears back. In that moment, you thanked your parents for passing their high tolerance for spicy food onto you. With a swift motion, you handed the snack to Eunhyuk, a mischievous smile on your lips despite the heat in your mouth.

“It’s pretty spicy but I don’t know if you’ll be able to handle it. You probably can’t even finish one bite.”  
All of a sudden, his sleepiness seemed to have completely disappeared.  
“ **Oh, is that a challenge?** ” he asked and put a large piece of the food in his mouth without bothering to smell it first. He chewed on it for a few seconds before his expression changed. His eyes widened for a second before a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
“What is it, oppa? Is it too hot for you?”  
Eunhyuk eagerly shook his head, desperate not to lose to you. He tried so hard not to show that he was in pain but failed miserably. When he started shaking as he tried to suppress a cough, you got up to get him a glass of milk after giving him a sympathetic pat on the back.

A few minutes later he calmed down. He was still sipping on his milk but was at least able to breathe again. As you chewed on your bulgogi with a triumphant grin on your face, you saw him starting to pout from the corner of your eyes.

“Come on, don’t give me that look!” you urged him.  
“You’re the devil!” he shouted in a fake rage after letting out another soft cough.  
“Aww, but isn’t that why you love me?” You winked at him before leaning over the table to get a kiss from him to which he obliged after rolling his eyes. What you should have considered beforehand, though, was that there were still remains of the spicy seasoning mix on his lips.


	3. Yunho (ATEEZ) | "Share the blanket, don't make me resort to other measures!"

Cold. It was uncomfortably cold. That was the first thing you noticed when you stirred awake.

The next thing was the darkness. A glance towards the window told you that the was already beginning to rise in the distance but it was definitely not time to get up yet.   
As you turned with a groan, you realized what exactly had caused you to wake up so early in the morning: the blanket. Or rather, the lack of blanket. You shot a glare at the culprit. Your boyfriend Yunho was occupying the other half of the large bed, his back turned towards you, wrapped up in the entirety of the blanket the two of you shared every night. There wasn’t even a tiny bit left for you to take, he had turned himself into a perfect burrito. 

You reached over, grabbing a piece of fabric and pulled. Nothing. You pulled harder but it wouldn’t budge. He had an iron grip on it. Sighing, you sat up. For a second, you considered waking him up but not only would you have felt bad for doing so - even though it was currently too cold for you to go back to sleep - you also noticed that he actually wasn’t even asleep. His breathing pattern betrayed him. You’d spent countless nights sleeping right next to him, you noticed immediately when he was awake.   
  
You leaned over him.   
“Yunho…I know you’re not asleep. I could really use some of that blanket. Do you want me to freeze to death?”  
He didn’t move but you could swear you saw a slight smirk appear on his lips before he started snoring. Fake-snoring. 

You huffed.  
**“Share the blanket, don’t make me resort to other measures.”**  
Still, no reaction. Just him being really bad at pretending to be asleep.  
  
“Okay, fine.”  
  
You laid back down and scooted closer to him, until you were flush against his back, hugging him from behind. Your hands somehow found their way under the blanket and then under his shirt. He still wouldn’t move, even as you let your fingers run across his abs, painfully slowly.   
  
“Yunho…”, you began in a whisper, making a point of breathing against the back of his neck, making him shudder involuntarily. But he obviously had no intention of letting go of the blanket. Yet. You had to take this a step further, haul out the big guns.

“You’re dead.” With that, you started mercilessly tickling him.  
You felt a little guilty when he emitted a short scream and scrambled away from you, almost falling from the bed. But! He unwrapped himself from the blanket in the progress, which you swiftly grabbed and held up victoriously.   
  
“Thank you so much, I know you wouldn’t let me suffer like this!”, you said sweetly, before turning away and taking all the blanket for yourself, just like he did before.   
  
“Jagiya…” he mumbled and when you glanced back at him, you saw him giving you the most innocent and adorable puppy eyes. God, that man. How could you ever be mad at him for more than five seconds?  
  
“Okay, I’ll share the blanket but only if you cuddle with me until we have to get up.”  
His face immediately lit up.  
“Deal!”


	4. Leeteuk (SuJu) | "Before sunrise, they are your children."

“Hyung, how could you? I trusted you!”  
With a groan you turned around on the bed, desperately trying to ignore the noises outside the door.  
“It’s your own fault for trusting me!”  
What the hell were Donghae and Heechul arguing about this early in the morning? With a groan, you attempted to get up but were quickly pulled back into the sheets by a strong arm around your waist.  
  
Your long-time boyfriend, Park Jeong-Su, better known as Leeteuk of Super Junior to the public, was fast asleep right next to you. After admiring his peaceful face for a short moment of time, you snuggled up to him, hoping to find some sleep once again. He didn’t have any schedules today which was a relief as he’d been working non-stop the past weeks but apparently the members who were already up, didn’t want him to get his well-deserved rest. They kept on making noises, fighting and playing games, apparently right outside the room. Why did these people have such huge amounts of energy, even right after promotions?  
A loud bang made you flinch. Someone must have slammed one of the doors shut with brutal strength. The figure next to you stirred under the blankets and you cursed at the members under your breath for waking up the leader from his slumber. You felt bad for him, even on his day off they wouldn’t leave him alone.

“Please, make them shut up,” he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, his voice still drowsy.  
A quiet, sarcastic laugh escaped from your mouth right as someone, probably Eunhyuk, started shouting again.   
“ **Before sunrise, they are your children**. I’m too tired to deal with this.”  
“Yah, jagiya, you can’t expect me to control them this early in the morning,” Leeteuk muttered in despair. As you were about to continue your discussion, a voice interrupted you. Heechul’s voice to be exact.

“Hey, stop doing naughty stuff in there!” the idol yelled. “Shindong and I need to leave for an interview soon and we want to eat noona’s pancakes before that!”  
You both tried to ignore him at first but he soon started knocking on the door.  
“I pinned the recipe to your fridge, just make them yourself!” you yelled, rolling your eyes in annoyance. All of a sudden, Shindong joined the conversation.  
“But they don’t taste as good when we make them; yours are the only decent ones!”  
With a sigh, you started getting up. Leeteuk looked at you confused.  
“I can’t handle this anymore, I`m making them pancakes,” you answered his silent question but your boyfriend quickly grabbed your wrist and pulled you back onto the bed. With a swift motion, he put the blanket over both of your heads in hopes of blocking out the noises.

“Do you really think they’ll stop?”  
“Not until they actually have to leave but for now, getting up is not an option,” he whispered as he pulled you closer to him, resting his chin on the top of your head and pressing you against his chest. You sighed contently at the warmth of his body, completely giving in and closing your eyes. Both of you soon managed to fall back asleep despite the ruckus outside.


	5. Daesung (Big Bang) | "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

You loved horror movies. Every single one from classics like A Nightmare on Elm Street or The Ring to newer ones like Babadook or Cabin in the Woods. You enjoyed the adrenaline rush, screaming and yelling at the TV with friends for hours but also wished these films would get more recognition. Horror movies could be so beautifully made and don’t shy away from the truth. Over time, you became more fascinated than scared while watching them.

Your boyfriend, on the other hand, hated the horror genre more than anything else. Daesung got scared way too easily and often had trouble falling asleep afterward but he still agreed to watch Halloween with you to make you happy after an extremely stressful day.

You’d seen Halloween countless times already, but it never got boring for you. Daesung, however, had never heard of it before so you were both excited and worried about his reaction.

Around 8pm he came over to your place with a bag of popcorn and some soda. You had already set up everything, the movie was ready to play, the lights were dimmed, and the sofa decorated with countless soft cushions to hold onto. Though Daesung would probably end up holding onto you which you didn’t really mind. If it resulted in cuddles, even if they were the result of his fear, you wouldn’t complain.

You sat cross-legged on the sofa next to your boyfriend who already seemed tense though the movie hadn’t even started yet.  
“You don’t have to watch this with me, you know?” you tried, not wanting him to force himself into doing something he was afraid of. He just shook his head in return.  
“No, no! It’s alright, I’m sure it’ll be fine! Besides, if it makes you happy, I’ll be glad to do this with you,” he murmured, his voice slightly wavering for a second.

You shrugged and pressed play. Everything went relatively fine until the first major jumpscares appeared in the second half of the movie. Until then, the scenes were quite suspenseful so Daesung was on edge most of the time, but he stayed strong.  
As Myers suddenly appeared behind Annie in a car he jumped in his seat, letting out a quiet scream, and scooting closer to you.  
You linked arms with him to calm him. It seemed to work until a dead body suddenly started swinging from a door frame towards the end of the movie and Daesung hid his face in the crook of your neck. You softly started stroking his hair and reassured him that the movie would be over soon.

After the credits rolled, he dared to peek at the TV. With a small laugh, you let go of each other and he sighed with relief.  
“It wasn’t that bad, was it?” you teased with a smirk on your face. Daesung gulped before hesitantly agreeing while putting on a brave face.

Soon it was time for him to go. He had a schedule in the morning and needed to get some sleep, so you brought him to the door of your apartment. Just as he was about to leave, he turned around again.  
“Hey, jagiya. **Can I sleep with you tonight?** ” he asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. Daesung seemed to be embarrassed by his question but you dismissed his bashfulness with a wave of your hand, inviting him back in.

A smile spread across his lips as he followed you to the bedroom.  
You laid next to each other for a few seconds before Daesung scooted over to you, wrapped his arms around you, and pressed you against his chest. Listening to each other’s breathing, both of you soon fell into a peaceful and thankfully nightmare-less sleep.


	6. Leeteuk (SuJu) | Photograph

The nights had gotten colder. And lonelier.

At first, things weren’t that bad. You didn’t miss him that much as you were more or less accustomed to him being away for a couple of days at a time. Right from the start of your relationship you had to get used to this disadvantage of dating a celebrity. You always kept yourself busy and distracted when the two of you were apart so that you wouldn’t even have the time to miss him. It worked well. 

After two weeks, things got slightly more difficult. You often caught yourself staring at your phone, waiting for a text or call from him. But after their concerts, he was often too tired to reach out to you. You didn’t blame him. He was already in his mid-thirties but still gave his all during their performances and dutifully fulfilled his tasks as a leader. Plus they were on a world tour. He was bound to be exhausted. You tried to ignore your aching heart as you thought back to when you last saw him. He’d be back soon, you told yourself, deciding to look forward to his return instead of wallowing in self-pity. 

Now that a month had passed, you couldn’t lie to yourself anymore. You couldn’t just pretend that you weren’t in pain.  
The two of you kept in touch as best as you could considering his busy schedule but it wasn’t enough. You wanted, no, needed to see him. To hear his voice. To feel him.  
A tear started rolling down your cheek. You quickly wiped it away but more followed almost immediately.  
Lying on your back, you reached out to his side of the bed, which had been empty for so long. The familiar ache starting forming in your chest and you tried to steady your breathing.  
But it was so cold. You didn’t sleep well at night anymore, yearning for his comforting embrace. You often cuddled up to the giant teddy bear he had gotten you a few months ago but it only eased the pain for a short while. You needed him.

A noise startled you. Someone was calling and you prayed to God it was Jungsoo.  
And it was. 

“Yeah?” Your voice was still shaky but you didn’t care.  
“Ah, I’m so sorry for not reaching out earlier- wait, have you been crying?”  
“No…” Was there even a point in lying? It was obvious. “Okay, maybe.”  
“Darling, please don’t cry…I know you must be sad but I will be back next week. Please stay strong for me, okay?”  
You couldn’t answer. The only reply he got was a sniffle.  
“I don’t know if it will help but I have something for you in the drawer of my nightstand. Maybe it will make you feel a little better. I have to go now. I miss you and I love you so much!”  
  
That was it. You let out a defeated sigh but you weren’t mad. You knew he had responsibilities so you were glad he managed to call, even if it was just for a minute or two. At least you got to hear his voice. 

You slowly stood up and made your way over to his nightstand. As soon as you opened the drawer, a small envelope came into your view, your name beautifully written on it in your favorite color. A small smile spread across your lips.  
Your fingers were shaking as you opened it.  
You carefully pulled out a small polaroid photo. It took you a second to realize it was from your one year anniversary that you had spent at a theme park in Europe, in hopes of not being recognized. Underneath the photo was a tiny message.

_i love you  
now until forever_

It was just a small gesture but it managed to make your heart skip a beat. You pressed the picture to your chest with a genuine smile on your face. This might make the last week of waiting a little easier. 


	7. Siwon (SuJu) | Malicious Comments

Korean netizens can be cruel, everyone knows that. You’ve been told multiple times to just stay off social media for a while or to at least stop reading the comments but that was easier done than said. Your friends and family told you that some “fans” didn’t take the news lightly but curiosity got the better of you.

A few days ago, a Korean news portal released photos of you and Super Junior’s Siwon sitting in a café together, affectionately holding hands and sharing an iced coffee. It stirred up a huge controversy and SM Entertainment was forced to release a statement. They confirmed that you and Siwon had been dating for more than half a year already. You never wanted your relationship to be made public, at least not this early. Neither did your boyfriend and though these days were stressful, he stood by you and reassured you that everything would soon calm down.

You wanted nothing more than to believe him, but it seemed like nothing changed at all these past days. At least that’s what you got from the comments when you decided to read them after all.  
Half of the messages were very supportive and congratulated both Siwon and you, wishing you a lot of happiness and a bright future together. The other half was plain cruel and hateful.

_ahh, what is this? he’s so handsome, why would he be with someone like that?_

_he’s the most handsome member yet he dates such a hag lol_

_i’m sure he’ll soon notice that he deserves better and leave her_

_won’t be surprised if she’s just in it for the money tbh_

You tried so hard to ignore their words, to tell yourself that these people were just trolls, they weren’t real fans, they were just out to hurt you with their meaningless comments. But a small part of your brain kept telling you that maybe they were right, maybe there was some truth in their words.  
Even after dating for such a long time, thoughts like these sometimes plagued your mind.  
He was good-looking, rich, and had the loveliest personality. Did you truly deserve to be with Siwon? You had flaws, a lot of them, you were aware of that. Siwon, on the other hand, seemed like the perfect human being that deserved to be with an equally perfect person.

The thoughts swirled in your mind as you still stared at the computer screen in front of you. You tried shaking away the negativity, but these comments refused to leave your head for even one second. Before you could stop them, tears started rolling down your cheeks. You desperately tried to wipe them away with the sleeve of your shirt as you heard footsteps outside your door. It slowly opened and just like you had assumed, Siwon looked into the room. You quickly turned away to hide your face.

“Hey, I’ve been looking for you- have you been crying?” he asked, voice soft and barely above a whisper. You quickly shook your head but he had already closed the distance between you and looked at your face, his eyes full of worry. Siwon glanced at your desktop and quickly put two and two together.

He lifted his hands to your cheeks, gently wiping away the tears that kept on falling uncontrollably. He took a closer look at some of the comments before shaking his head in disbelief and wrapping his arms around you. His hands rubbed across your back in a soft motion as you cried against his chest.

It took you a few moments to calm down and you felt bad for making his t-shirt wet.

“Jagiya, please don’t listen to these people. It doesn’t matter what they say, you are the most beautiful person in the world to me, inside and out, and no one is going to convince me otherwise. I couldn’t wish for a more wonderful, caring, and sensitive person by my side. You make me truly happy and that’s what’s important. I don’t care what you say. You are and will always be perfect to me. For me.”

A soft laugh of relief escaped your throat as stifled another sniffle and looked up to your boyfriend gratefully. He gave each of your still tear-stained cheeks a small kiss before turning off your PC and leading you into the kitchen to present you the dinner he had just finished preparing for the two of you.


	8. Kyuhyun (SuJu) | "I can't decide if I want to kiss you or kill you right now."

_Sorry, I won’t make it, we’re still working on one of the new songs._

You read your boyfriend’s text message a few times, slowly processing its content before angrily shoving your phone back into the pocket of your jeans.  
Kyuhyun had promised over and over to meet you at your favorite restaurant at 7pm. He checked his schedule multiple times to make sure nothing stood in the way of your date and asked his fellow members for some help on his current project so that he’d get it done on time.  
  
It was now 6:55pm and you had officially been stood-up.  
You were usually a very understanding person, especially regarding his job, his duties as an idol. He often had to cancel your meetings last minute or you had to part ways in the middle of your date due to fans spotting you outside and surrounding the two of you.  
It wouldn’t have been a big deal if it wasn’t for the special occasion. You didn’t want to blame him for it, sometimes things didn’t go the way you want, nothing to get mad about.

But this time, it hurt. After all, you were supposed to be celebrating your 500th day together right now.  
You’d bought couple bracelets for the two of you, they were simple but pretty, didn’t attract too much attention so hopefully, his fans wouldn’t bother even if he wore it on stage. You also got him his favorite cake from his favorite bakery in the whole of Seoul, you spent half of the day traveling there since it was located at the other end of the city. Everything was wrapped neatly and stored in a small bag, together with a handwritten letter to Kyuhyun. You put a lot of thought into your text, expressing your feelings and gratitude, thanking him for spending over a year and a half with you. You felt terrible, you’d spent the whole day preparing your gifts and now he wouldn’t even receive them. Sure, you could still celebrate tomorrow but it didn’t have the same significance.

With a sigh, you started making your way back home. Thankfully, your apartment was within walking distance from the restaurant so you soon found yourself standing in your corridor, taking off your coat and boots.  
  
As you entered the living room, a strange sight greeted you.  
You found a giant plushie, baby pink, in the shape of a bear staring at you. Blinking in confusion, you stared back at it, not breaking eye contact with the huge animal. You continued the staring contest until a soft cough from behind you startled you.  
You turned around to find Kyuhyun in the doorway, holding a bouquet of roses, grinning sheepishly.  
Your jaw dropped slightly at the realization that he must have had this planned.

“ **I can’t decide if I want to kiss you or kill you right now** ,” you mumbled. Getting stood-up on your 500-day anniversary felt so terrible. You were angry at him for lying to you but his smile and the fact that he just wanted to surprise you made all the negative feelings melt away slowly.

“Let’s start with the kiss and we’ll see if you still want to kill me after that.”  
You rolled your eyes.  
“You’re a huge jerk, you know that?” you muttered before placing your lips on his. You really wanted to wipe that smirk off his face but this would have to do for now.


	9. Donghae (SuJu) | Ghosts

Darkness engulfed you as you woke up. A few cars outside the apartment building and the soft ticking of the clock on the wall were the only sounds disrupting the nightly silence. As your eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room, you tried to remember where you were. Taking in your surroundings, you remembered. 

You had spent the evening at your best friend’s flat, catching up after not having seen each other in a few weeks while watching a variety of Disney movies. You originally planned to go home around midnight, after finishing Aristocats, but a group of sasaeng fans apparently had decided to set up their camp in front of the building that a lot of other idols lived in. Donghae decided that it would be safer for you to stay the night which you didn’t argue with.

One thing you did argue about, however, was the sleeping arrangement. Donghae insisted on taking the sofa but you reminded him that he had a schedule the next morning and couldn’t afford a sleepless night or possibly back pain. It took a lot of convincing but in the end, he ended up sleeping in his own bed. 

You slowly sat up on the sofa, pushing off the blanket to get up. A glance at the clock showed you that it was only three in the morning. Hesitantly, you stood up, quickly realizing why exactly you had woken up in the middle of the night. You desperately needed the lavatory. 

It took you around three minutes to slowly shuffle towards the bathroom, relieve your bladder, and get back. With a dull thump, you fell back onto the sofa. You closed your eyes, ready to embrace sleep again. 

A knock startled you. What was that? It didn’t sound like it was coming from the door but rather as if someone had banged on the wall right next to you. 

Three more knocks made you sit up in your spot. It was significantly louder this time. You jumped up when you saw a glass on the coffee table move completely on its own from the corner of your eyes. Nope, this was it. You were not staying here. Not daring to look back, you made your way to Donghae’s bedroom. 

Slowly you opened the door, finding your best friend sound asleep, hugging his pillow. You sneaked in but as you tripped over a pair of shoes, Donghae stirred. He turned to face you, rubbing his eyes as he tried to understand what you were doing.

“There’s a ghost in your living room,” you whispered, voice shaking almost as much as your body was. He contemplated your words for a second before patting on the bed, motioning for you to lay down. He didn’t get up to investigate, though. You assumed he was too tired to deal with his possibly haunted apartment or maybe he knew about it already and just didn’t care. 

You pulled the large blanket over you, leaving enough of it for Donghae to cover himself. Again, you waited for sleep to embrace you and again, you were startled by a knock. Your friend just grumbled in annoyance as you scooted closer to him, frightened by the strange sounds. 

You weren’t sure whether Donghae was awake and actually aware of his actions when he suddenly put his arms around you to pull you towards him, but frankly, you didn’t care at that moment. You laid there in shock, face pressed against his bare chest but the sound of his calm breathing made you feel a little safer.


	10. Leeteuk (SuJu) | Family

“Noona, can’t you hurry up? I’m starving!” 

“I’m making them as fast as I can, Heechul, just be patient for a few more minutes,” you replied, flipping the pancake with a swift motion, catching it elegantly which earned you an approving nod from Shindong. Heechul and him had been watching you prepare breakfast for the members for about 15 minutes now and they were getting annoyed because they didn’t get theirs yet. It was hard to focus with these two adults watching your every move, complaining about their empty stomachs every few seconds so you had to be extra careful not to let the food burn.

“Ahhh, but noona, I will surely have died by then!” Heechul cried in fake desperation, dropping to the floor as he clutched his belly. Shindong kneeled down next to him, trying to find a pulse, declaring him dead a few moments later. You just rolled your eyes at their antics.  
“Well, if he’s dead, at least I won’t have to make a pancake for him, more for you then, Shindong!”  
The addressed member’s face lit up as he quickly stood up again and started behaving in hopes of two plates.  
Heechul was far from impressed.  
“You can’t be serious! How can you disrespect a dead man like this?!” he mumbled in frustration. Just as he was about to pester you again, a voice made him shut up.  
“Yah, stop bothering my wife!” Leeteuk yelled from the living room and Heechul groaned in response. He soon left the kitchen, probably on his way to annoy the leader instead of you.

After providing all the members with their breakfast, you sat down next to your husband in hopes of a break. Which you obviously wouldn’t get in a household full of hyperactive idols. Soon everyone spread out, preparing for individual schedules, and that’s when things started to get truly chaotic.

“Uhh, can you help me with this?” Donghae came running up to you, pointing at the mess of a tie around his neck. He seemed incredibly frustrated as he still fidgeted with it.  
You just gave him a confused look and he looked a bit embarrassed.  
“Well, usually my stylist does that for me. Or my girlfriend but she had to leave for work early,” he whispered and you quickly helped him take care of it before another member started a commotion.

“Everyone stop whatever you are doing, I lost my shoes!” Yesung cried from the corridor. With a sigh you went to help him, running into Leeteuk who was about to do the same. The main vocalist was digging through several shoe cabinets, leaving a mess behind him.  
“Which shoes are you looking for?” you asked carefully.  
“The dark brown ones,” he replied, completely lost in his search.  
Leeteuk and you gave each other knowing glances, suddenly remembering where you’d last seen those shoes. Or heard of them.  
“You mean the ones that Heechul hid in Kyuhyun’s closet last night? He kept boasting about it, how did you not hear about it?”  
Cursing under his breath, Yesung got up and ran towards Kyuhyun’s room, stopping at the bathroom that was currently occupied by Heechul to hit said member with a slipper.

Just as you thought things were finally about to calm down, Ryeowook came running up to Leeteuk.  
“Hyung, Eunhyuk took my secret candy stash!”  
The culprit soon appeared behind him, trying to defend himself.  
“No, I didn’t! What are you talking about?”  
Your husband let out a frustrated sigh.  
“Eunhyuk, give it back, come on,” he tried but the robber still wouldn’t have any of it.  
“No, I didn’t do anything!”  
It was getting a bit ridiculous so you stepped in, staring at Eunhyuk dangerously. You could see him falter under your gaze and he soon retreated to his room, confessing to his crimes and giving back the loot.

You found Leeteuk staring at you in admiration.  
“What would I do without you?”  
“Lose control, obviously. I have no idea how you managed it all those years before I turned up,” you teased, giving him a small peck on the lips.

As all the members had finally left around an hour later, you let yourself fall onto the sofa with an exhausted sigh. Your husband sat down next to me, he didn’t have any schedules until the late afternoon so you had at least a few hours to yourselves. You put on a movie you’ve been wanting to watch together for a while now and snuggled up in a bunch of blankets. You rested your head on his shoulder and Leeteuk immediately wrapped an arm around your shoulder, pulling you even closer to him. This way it was fairly easy to forget about this stressful morning.


	11. Eunhyuk (SuJu) | Slow Song

It started out as a joke, kind of. 

You were euphoric when you found out he was attending a mutual friend’s birthday party. Barely knowing any of the guests, it was a great relief to be seeing at least one very familiar face. 

You had a fantastic night. The food your friend had prepared all on her own was absolutely marvellous even though you suspected her mother had lent her a helping hand. A professional DJ was hired to fill the large hall she had rented with music. 

Despite the large crowd of people surrounding you and the deafening volume of the bass, you had the time of your life, mostly thanks to Hyukjae. You spent most of the time talking, catching up, joking around. Time flew. 

It was around midnight when one of your favourite songs started playing. Currently seated near the buffet, you threw a hesitant glance towards the dance floor, not sure whether you should get up to join the dancing mass or not.   
You really wanted to enjoy the song but you felt anxious to dance in between all these strangers.   
  
Hyukjae seemed to have noticed your inner conflict. He stood up, swiftly grabbing your wrist before gently dragging you towards the centre of the room. A playful smile made it’s way to your face. With him by your side, you felt a lot less awkward, you could just let go. You felt the music flow through your body and allowed yourself to get lost in the beat, Hyukjae doing the same. 

A laugh escaped your throat as you grinned at your best friend with a thankful expression. 

Then, things began to change. First, the music. After a few more songs, the DJ put on a ballad, for some reason. A few couples around you started dancing, closely, savouring each other’s embrace. You took it as your sign to get back to the buffet but Hyukjae had other plans. With a mischievous grin, he pulled you towards him. You instinctively put your hands on his shoulders while his fingers rested on your waist. 

You giggled. It was just a joke, right? You were just two close friends, joking around, like every other day. Of course, there was nothing more to it. 

Then, another thing changed. The expression on his face. His eyes became soft as he unconsciously pulled you even closer, only a few centimetres left between you. You swayed to the slow song with him, unable to look away. What was going on? Why were you suddenly so captivated by him? And why was he staring at your lips? 

Lost in your own, confusing thoughts, you barely noticed Hyukjae tilting his head down. Only when his lips were about to meet yours and you could feel his hot breath, did you return to reality. It wasn’t too late to push him away, to stop. But you didn’t want to. In fact, you had been waiting for this moment for ages, never knowing that your feelings were actually reciprocated.

When his lips finally found yours, your stomach felt like it was about to explode. In a good way, of course. Your hands found their way into his soft hair and you got completely lost in his touch, the feeling of his lips on your, not even hearing the birthday child cheering the two of you on from across the room. 


	12. Donghae (SuJu) | "I've had four drinks but I feel fine. Am I immune? Am I a god? Am I...passing out?"

Going out to eat with Super Junior after a long, stressful day of promotions and schedules wasn’t a very relaxed thing to do. These men were relatively loud and full of energy even after spending the past 15 hours performing on various stages, meeting fans, and filming variety shows without a single break. It was beyond you how they still managed to goof around without a single trace of fatigue.

Even though you enjoyed those times a lot, you couldn’t think of a more nerve-racking way to spend an evening. Except for one thing. Going out to eat with Super Junior when alcohol was involved. Which is exactly what you were doing right now.

After finally winning on a music show for the first time in a while, some of the members went out to their favorite restaurant and Donghae took you with him. You were glad that he asked you since they had a reason to celebrate and surely there would be a lot of soju or other alcoholic beverages. Someone had to drive him home, after all. And knowing Super Junior, surely, they would have forgotten to assign a designated driver amongst themselves.

Your boyfriend led you into the restaurant and to a private room the group had reserved, all the while holding your hand tightly. He was in an exceptionally great mood.  
Heechul, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, and Shindong were already waiting for you around the table, the other members couldn’t make it because of individual schedules.

The food was amazing as always and soon the soju started flowing, just like you’d expected. You braced yourself for what was about to come. Knowing Donghae, things would get interesting.  
As you often witnessed before, he was a very emotional and clingy drunk which he rarely ever noticed. A difficult combination.

Everyone was slowly getting tipsier except for you, obviously. They seemed to be laughing uncontrollably at the simplest things and you found your own amusement in the situation. If they continued that way, you’d soon find something to hold against them in the future.  
The only one who wasn’t laughing was Donghae and you looked at him in confusion as he seemed lost in thought.  
“ **I’ve had four drinks but I feel fine. Am I immune? Am I a god? Am I Superman? Am I…passing out..?** ” he mumbled more to himself than anyone else. You worried about him for a second, hoping that he wasn’t actually going to pass out. You knew him, he got drunk easily but it usually took more alcohol to knock him out. You really didn’t want to have to carry him home.  
  
It seemed like Donghae was fine for now so you got up to go to the bathroom and freshen up real quick. Your boyfriend wasn’t okay with that, though.  
“Where are you going? Are you going to leave me? You’re not really breaking up with me, are you?” he slurred quietly and you realized that he was about to cry. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes.  
“Jagiya, I’m just going to the toilet, I promise I will be back in a few minutes,” you tried to calm him down and he hesitantly nodded.

Coming back to him a few minutes later, he greeted you by really tearing up this time.  
“I thought you’d never come back! I’m so glad! I love you, don’t ever leave me again.”  
Donghae started hugging you and for a second you worried that he was about to crush your ribcage. You just sighed in frustration as he peppered your face with kisses, completely ignoring the other members who were watching the scene before them, crying tears of laughter.

Groaning you stood up, carefully taking Donghae with you.  
“What are you doing? I don’t wanna go yet,” he complained as he looked back at the members, about to cry because of the sudden separation.  
“I know you don’t. But you guys have a schedule tomorrow together anyway, so you’ll see them again soon. I just really think it’s time to go home now.”  
Apparently too tired to further complain, you paid for the meal and he let you lead him back to the car, where he promptly fell asleep on the backseat.


	13. Heechul (SuJu) | Surprise Guest

You anxiously stared at the set in front of you, fidgeting with the hem of the checkered skirt. The filming had begun a few minutes ago and you’d soon get the signal to walk into the classroom with your group. It had been a long time since you and your members had appeared on television, let alone been in South Korea. After releasing an album a few months ago and shortly performing the title track on music shows, you’d begun a world tour to promote your new songs in various countries. You barely had an opportunity to come home and therefore couldn’t see your boyfriend, Kim Heechul, either. The two of you had been dating for over a year now but managed to keep it a secret from the public. You were nervous as to how he’d react to seeing you. As far as he and the rest of the Knowing Brother cast knew, your group was still busy at the other end of the world. They had been told that they’d be welcoming two rookie actors today.

Meanwhile, the mood inside the classroom was…pessimistic. After some of their usual shenanigans, the men had sat down to discuss who could possibly be joining them as transfer students today.  
As always, everyone was hoping for a girl group or a famous actress.  
“It’s going to be some boy group again, I just know it,” Heechul mumbled in frustration, resting his head on the desk in front of him.  
They sadly nodded their heads in agreement, deciding to have a minute of silence which was abruptly disrupted by the classroom door sliding open.

The members of your group confidently walked in and you were the last one to enter the set, not being able to hide the huge grin forming on your face. Your amusement only grew as you saw Heechul jumping up, just staring at you with his mouth open in surprise.

“Yah! Aren’t you supposed to be in Europe?” yelled Sangmin from the last row, accusingly pointing a finger at you.  
Before you got to explain the situation, Kyunghoon attracted everyone’s attention by patting Heechul, who still seemed like he couldn’t comprehend the situation, on the back.  
“Wait, one second. Heechul, are you okay?”  
“Ahh, he must have fallen in love,” Soogeun joked, a mocking grin on his face.  
Your boyfriend quickly tried denying the accusation.  
“That’s not it! I just can’t believe that the producers don’t seem to hate us that much after all!”  
It seemed like a good retort but you and everyone else could see the faint blush on his face. Obviously, they didn’t hesitate to call him out on it but he somehow managed to dismiss it and carry on normally.  
  
At least until it was time for the questions. You were the first one up and started with something easy. Or so you thought.  
“Alright, here’s my first question: What did I miss most during the tour?”  
Quickly hands started shooting up. To your surprise, Heechul didn’t answer though you were sure he had to know. Instead, he was sitting in his chair, leaning back and watching the discussion with a grin on his face.  
“Heechul! Why are you acting so smug, as if you know the answer already?” Hodong complained about his lack of participation.  
“Because I do.”  
Janghoon chimed in as well: “Tell us then!”  
Heechul just shook his head. “Nope, I’m having way more fun watching your miserable attempts at guessing this correctly.”  
The answer was seriously simple but the cast members had a knack for thinking too complicated. They yelled out the most random answers.  
“The smell of your own car!”  
“The old lady working at your favorite flower shop!”  
“Pooping on your own toilet!” (You hit Kyunghoon multiple times for that answer, deservedly so.)

You had to give them the hint that it was something very generic. It took them a few minutes until someone finally gave the right solution.  
“Your own bed!”  
“Correct!”  
They seemed so disappointed at themselves for failing at such an easy question. And Heechul, he didn’t seem so smug anymore, instead, he was in complete shock.

“Wait! It’s not me?!” he yelled out, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth. You looked at him with a death glare, hoping the rest of the cast would see his reaction as some kind of joke.  
But his words must have sounded a bit too truthful, he seemed genuinely surprised.

“Ahhh, they must be dating or something,” Youngchul said laughing, not knowing the truth that sentence held.  
Apparently, Heechul was having a debate with himself inside his head while you still glared daggers at him.

All of a sudden, he got up and walked to the front of the classroom. He turned to the camera for the second, addressing the staff.  
“PD-nim, please edit this out and keep quiet about it otherwise I’ll leave the show and we all know Knowing Brother would be over without the star of the universe. I’m really sorry but I can’t hold back anymore.”  
The men were confused and didn’t even say a word. That was until Heechul suddenly hugged you tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of your head.  
“I missed you a lot,” he whispered into your ear which you barely heard over the surprised yelling of the cast (and staff).

Sure, Heechul had often been flirty and slightly intimate with female transfer students but this time it was not an act, that was obvious to everyone.

“I’m getting jealous,” you could hear Sangmin murmur and he got up, heading towards Janghoon. Soon the two divorced men were embracing in a hug, jokingly crying about their loneliness.  
The rest of the cast did the same and in the end, they were all hugging each other in a giant group hug.

You laughed at their antics before Heechul gave you a peck on the lips which you gladly returned.  
The staff of the show were a bit disappointed at not being able to show these scenes but thankfully, they respected your privacy and edited the heartful moment out.


	14. Jisoo (Blackpink) | "If you tell me one more pun, I'm shoving you off this bed."

Drained and exhausted, Jisoo and you left YG Entertainment’s gym. You met a few years ago when both of you had recently become trainees at the agency and became best friends almost instantly. Despite Yang Hyun Suk’s strict dating ban, romantic feelings started to develop and neither of you wanted to ignore them. After going out in secret for several months, he somehow found out. Or someone ratted you out, you still weren’t sure. Either way, you were lucky. He didn’t seem mad, instead, you received his blessing but made you promise to keep your relationship a secret until he deemed it fit for the public to know.

Leaving the agency’s building, you made your way to Blackpink’s dorm where you would be staying for the night.  
“You know, I’m really glad we go to the gym together because otherwise I’d be worried our relationship wasn’t working out,” Jisoo said and you glanced at her in confusion.  
“What does working out together have to do with a healthy relationship- wait. Was that a pun?”  
“Nope. Unintended.”  
You deadpanned. She couldn’t be serious. Shaking your head, you let out a sigh of frustration. Your girlfriend was truly unbelievable sometimes. With her very weird sense of humor. Obviously, you didn’t love her any less but sometimes she went too far with some of her puns.  
Jisoo started pouting next to you.  
“Don’t you appreciate my jokes?”  
“I do but don’t you think these puns are getting a bit…lame?” you tried, not wanting to hurt her feelings which was nearly impossible because Jisoo didn’t care one bit about your opinion regarding that matter. If anything, she wanted to annoy you, not amuse you.  
“Well, I would tell you a chemistry joke but I know I wouldn’t get a reaction.”  
You couldn’t stop your hand from hitting your forehead.  
“Not good? Oh! I once heard a joke about amnesia…but I forgot how it goes…”  
She really was driving you crazy.

Jisoo continued to torture you all the way home. Back at the apartment, you hoped she finally stopped.  
You lied next to each other in her large back, her reading some weird book while you were chatting with some friends on your phone.  
“What are you reading?” you asked, not expecting another pun.  
“It’s a book about anti-gravity. It’s impossible to put down.”  
You sat up straight with a frown on your face.  
“ **If you tell me one more pun, I’m shoving you off this bed** ,” you threatened but Jisoo just giggled at your serious face. Knowing that your threats were meaningless, you let her laughter infect you.  
You went along with her laughing fit before reaching over and actually pushing her off.  
That was your plan all along, to lull her into a false sense of security.

“Not fair!” sounded her voice from the floor before she got up and got back into bed, cuddling up to you with a pout. You really hoped she learned her lesson.


	15. Heechul (SuJu) | Break Up

Throwing a glance into the mirror, you made sure every piece of your outfit was in place and showed not a single wrinkle. Sure, Heechul had seen you in sweatpants countless times but for today, you wanted everything to be perfect. He was about to pick you up and take you somewhere special -he refused to give you any hints- for your second anniversary. As you plugged a few stray strands of your hair behind your ear, the doorbell made you jump in surprise.  
Heechul was half an hour early, he usually turned up in the nick of time.

Confusedly, you opened the door and your assumption was confirmed. Your boyfriend stood in front of you but something was off. He didn’t greet you, didn’t pull you in for a quick peck on the lips like usually, he just looked at you with an expressionless face.

“I need to talk to you about something.”  
Words like these were never a good sign, in no relationship. Something had to be seriously wrong.  
You motioned for him to come in and he closed the door of your apartment behind him.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” you carefully questioned, hoping for the best but still preparing for the worst.

“I’m breaking up with you.”  
You felt your jaw drop open slightly. Had you heard him right? Was this some kind of joke? Kim Heechul was a prankster, he surely had to be joking though you failed to see how it was supposed to be funny. You tried to read him, tried to find any signs that gave his joke away but it was no use. His expression was void of any emotions. 

“You’re joking.”  
“For once in my life, I’m not.”  
All you could do was stare at him incredulously. You felt tears starting to form in your eyes but you immediately wiped them away, you didn’t want to seem so weak in front of him. Even after what he’d just told you.

“Why?” Your voice was barely above a whisper. You were angry, you wanted to shout at him but if you raised your voice it would surely crack and you’d inevitably start crying.

Heechul let out a sigh, he seemed annoyed by your question but you deserved to know his reasons. Though you weren’t sure if you really wanted to know.  
“I just don’t love you anymore. Things have become boring. You know that one girl group that recently appeared on Knowing Brother? I recently started going out with their rapper. She’s a lot more fun than you. And prettier, most importantly.”

Was he serious? Your boyfriend of two years was seriously leaving you for someone else. For someone younger, prettier, probably more talented, and less annoying than you.  
As you still tried to process what had just happened, Heechul headed to the door.  
You wanted to run after him. You wanted to yell in his face, slap him, burn his stuff. But you also wanted to beg him to not leave you. After all the time you spent together, would you be able to ever let him go? To love someone else. He was your world. And now you had to watch your world leave your apartment and loudly shut the door behind him.

A loud banging noise made you sit up straight in your bed. Desperately trying to control your breathing and heartbeat, you looked at your smartphone. 3am.  
It was a dream. Just a goddamn dream. Nothing more, nothing less. Heechul didn’t break up with you, he didn’t leave you for someone else, you were still together. Or so you hoped.  
Your cheeks were burning, you must have been crying in your sleep.

You let out a shaky breath when footsteps in the hallway made you prick up your ears. The slamming of the door must have woken you up. Heechul must have just come home.  
You tried to shake away the memories of your nightmare but the worries stayed. He wouldn’t really leave you, would he?  
As your boyfriend entered the room, you perked up.  
“Sorry for waking you up, I didn’t watch out and the door slammed shut,” he mumbled quietly before looking at your face.  
“What’s wrong?” His eyes immediately turned from tired to worried. You must have still looked pretty shaken up after the dream.

“You’re not leaving me for some rapper, are you?” you blurted out before you could stop yourself.  
Heechul looked genuinely confused for a second and hesitantly shook his head no.  
To ease his puzzlement, you quickly explained what had happened.

After you finished your story, Heechul sat down next to you with a smile on his face.  
“You really are something…do you really think I’d leave you so easily? You got me under your spell, I couldn’t leave you even if I wanted you,” he said with a laugh as he pulled you into a tight hug.

You felt stupid for believing into that dream for even one second. The two of you had been going steady and strong ever since you started dating and were basically soulmates. He confirmed that. There was no way he’d leave you, especially not in such a cruel, heartless way.

“There was another thing that made your dream extremely unrealistic.” You looked up at him expectantly.  
“If anything, I’d leave you for Kyunghoon, not for some girl group member,” he joked which earned him a well-deserved punch from you.

Apologizing with a small kiss to your forehead, you both laid back together, quickly falling into a deep slumber without any disturbing nightmares.


	16. Joy (Red Velvet) | K-Drama Marathon

_I’ll be there in 15 minutes!_

With a smile on your face, you put your phone back into the pocket of your jeans. Excitedly you started preparing everything for the evening. Sooyoung and you had agreed to meet at your apartment for a K-Drama marathon. There were several dramas you’ve been wanting to watch for ages now but never got the chance to until today. You also needed to catch up on a lot of episodes together. Joy managed to get a day off and while she still had to go to the agency in the morning to practice for their upcoming comeback, she wanted to spend the entire evening with you.

You grabbed two large, fluffy blankets from your bedroom and put them on the sofa. You’d probably need them knowing that your heater had trouble fighting against the harsh winter temperatures.  
What else helped when it was getting too cold in your home? Hot chocolate! You grabbed all the ingredients you needed according to your mother’s recipe and hoped you’d be done by the time your girlfriend arrived. Sure, most coffee machines included an option for the delicious beverage these days but Joy and you preferred the home-made version.  
  
As you let the milk heat up on the stove, you quickly threw the popcorn into the microwave. A little later, as you were stirring in the pot of molten chocolate, a noise made you jump. Or rather, two noises. Both the microwave and the doorbell started making their individual sounds at the same time and for a second you struggled to decide which one to take care of first. With a swift motion, you pulled the bag of popcorn out before running towards the door of your apartment and letting Joy in.  
  
She greeted you with a big smile on your face and a quick peck on the lips.  
You set everything up on the coffee table and snuggled into your blankets with the hot chocolate in your hands.  
First thing on the list was the last episode of Goblin which you couldn’t see on TV and you had promised each other to watch it together.  
After finishing up with that, you watched some episodes of Fight for My Way but decided to save the finale for another day.  
In the end, you managed to convince Joy to watch The Liar and His Lover with you, even though she starred in it. You thought she might have been uncomfortable and nervous but she was more excited to hear your opinion on her acting.  
Which you never got to give her, because halfway through the third episode, you felt a head fall onto your shoulder.  
  
A smile spread across your lips as you saw her peaceful face. Even though you were kind of disappointed that you didn’t get to watch as many episodes as you had originally planned (you might have overestimated your stamina), you were glad to see Joy rest. She had a knack for working too hard and after often seeing her almost faint, this was a moment of relief.  
Careful not to wake her up, you gently rest your head against hears before turning off the TV and allowing yourself to fall into a deep slumber as well.


	17. Siwon (SuJu) | Strangers

4:23pm.  
He was almost half an hour late already. Glancing around, you tried to see if you could spot him anywhere, maybe he got stuck in traffic or had an unforeseen emergency. Either way, you would have appreciated some kind of information, a text message, a phone call, anything.

When your co-worker asked you out on a date on Valentine’s Day, you were excited. You couldn’t deny that you liked him, that you were attracted to him despite not knowing him very well. He chose one of his favorite cafés in Seoul as the perfect place for your date. You even prepared a small box of home-made chocolate for him, hoping to give it to him later. Well, in case he decided to turn up.

As you were waiting outside of the small, rustic café, a man sat down on a bench a few feet away from you, looking around, apparently searching or waiting for someone. Like you.  
He must have noticed you staring him and turned to glance at you, giving you a small smile and a nod which you shyly returned before pulling your buzzing phone out of your pocket.

Finally, a text message from your co-worker!

Sorry, I won’t make it, Mr. Lee asked me to close the shop.

That sounded like a very cheap excuse, especially considering Mr. Lee, your boss, was on vacation and the shop was closed two hours ago. By yourself. You couldn’t really believe this was happening. Why would he ask you out on a date in the first place if he apparently never planned like showing up? He could have at least thought of a more believable excuse.

You couldn’t stop yourself from groaning in frustration as you ran a hand through your hair.  
The handsome stranger on the bench, weirdly enough, did the same. He was staring at his phone with a disappointed look on his face.  
As both of you noticed your similar reactions, you gave each other a small chuckle before he got up and walked over to you.

“You got stood up too?” he questioned with a sad smile on his lips to which you reply with a nod and a frustrated sigh. As he stood so close to you, you suddenly realized how devilishly handsome he was. Why the hell would anyone ditch him?  
“My name is Siwon, by the way.” With a small bow, he introduced himself. He was dressed very nicely, he put a lot of effort into his looks so he must have been excited to meet with whoever didn’t turn up. You felt bad for him. Though he probably had women flinging themselves at him and had plenty of opportunities, no one deserved this.

Smiling brightly, you told him your name as well before he asked a question you would have never expected.  
“Since we are both alone apparently, do you want to go in and grab a coffee? It’s on me, a woman like you shouldn’t be alone on such a special day.”  
You felt the blood rush to your cheeks and could only nod sheepishly to which he offered you to take his arm and led you into the café.

You were actually relieved that your co-worker never showed up. Otherwise, you would have never met the lovely man named Choi Siwon. You sat down at a small table inside the café together and talked for a good two hours. He was sweet, courteous, and such a good listener. At some point, you shared the story of how you both ended up in front of the building, lonely and abandoned by your dates.

Apparently, he was asked out by a friend who he’s been close with for many years but she bluntly told him she didn’t want to come anymore. You both got betrayed though it must have been a lot harder for him.

As the café was about to close, you had to part ways. You thanked him for the coffee and made a spontaneous decision. Reaching into your back, you pulled out the box of chocolates you had prepared for your original date and handed it to Siwon.  
“You deserve it more than that jerk who lied to me. Again, thank you.” You handed the sweet gift to him with a bow. He hesitantly took it before signaling you to come closer and pulling you into a small hug.

You really thought this would be the worst Valentine’s Day ever when you got your co-worker’s text message but in the end, this day would stay in your memories as one of the best days in your life.  
You said goodbye and went home but not without his number saved in your phone.


	18. Eunhyuk (SuJu) | Bad Boy

You rolled onto your stomach, letting your right arm dangle off the sofa as you tried to ignore the constant growling of your empty belly. Why was the delivery guy taking so long? You had ordered over an hour ago and were about to die of starvation! At least that’s what you felt like. But starvation wouldn’t be your only cause of death, no, the boredom you were currently suffering from would play an important role as well. There was nothing interesting on TV and your roommate, Eunhyuk, had locked himself in his room right after you ordered the pizza to work on a new song for his band, he only wanted to be interrupted once the food arrived.

The sound of the doorbell made your will to live return. You jumped up immediately, bursting into a sprint towards the door, letting the delivery guy in. Maybe, however, you should have checked who was at the door. You were just too excited to finally hold the food in your hands. Looking back at it now, it was a pretty stupid decision.

You opened the door, ready to receive the pizza you’d been waiting for. But there was no pizza. There was also no delivery guy. Instead, you looked right into the one face you never wanted to see again in your life. That of your ex-boyfriend. He had a smug smirk on his face and went to greet you with a hug which you barely managed to avoid by taking a large step back.

What in the world was he doing here? You hadn’t heard of him in a few weeks, ever since you left him after finding out that he’d been cheating on you.

“Hey.” The smirk never left his face and it made your blood boil in anger.

“What do you want?” you questioned, your voice cold and void of any emotion. You wanted him gone. You sincerely hoped he had a good reason for showing up at your doorstep all of a sudden, without a warning, otherwise, this would turn ugly very soon.

“I just wanted to talk.” He took a step towards you, technically inviting himself into your apartment.

“Then talk.”

“Right. I just wanted to tell you that I still love you. I have always loved you and always will. All those women, they didn’t mean anything to me. They just weren’t as special as you, I have realized that you’re the only one for me. Will you give our love another chance?”

You didn’t know whether you should laugh or cry. Was he serious? Was he out of his mind? Surely, he had to be joking.

“Do you really think I’m that stupid? Or desperate?” You huffed in annoyance, an eyebrow raised at him in a questioning way. This guy was ridiculous. Was he actually expecting you to believe that? You made the mistake of dating him once, you would definitely not do it a second time. There was no way you would want to repeat the worst time of your life.

The face that had a sincere look on it as the man in front of you confessed his love now turned angry. You knew what was about to come and dreaded it, wanting to escape or diffuse the situation as quickly as possible. But you knew it was hard to stop him once he became enraged.

“What’s your damn deal, woman? I always treated you nicely and that’s what I get in return? You’re a selfish bitch, seriously! I’m not surprised you’re still single!” His voice was booming and you were aware that the neighbors could probably listen to everything he was saying. Well, there went your fairly good reputation in the building. 

“First of all, don’t call me woman. Second of all, you call fucking other women treating someone nicely? What the hell is wrong with you?” You were tired of him and his stupid attitude. This man had absolutely no respect for women, he didn’t care about anyone but himself and he had the audacity to call you selfish?

He took a few steps towards you, his face was red, his eyes full of rage as he was about to get violent. It wouldn’t have been the first time. But before he could get even close to hitting you, he stopped dead in his tracks when the door behind you opened.

You took a quick glance over your shoulder, seeing Eunhyuk walk out of his room calmly and, most importantly, shirtless. What was going on? The only time he strolled around the apartment shirtless was after he’d taken a shower, which wasn’t the case today.

Eunhyuk walked over, staring at you and your ex-boyfriend for a second, assessing the situation.  
“What’s going on, baby girl?” He was right next to you now, making the other man take a step back in surprise. Your roommate put his arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer and eventually planting a deep kiss on your lips. You wanted to back away for a second, surprised and confused by his actions but you soon realized what was going on. He must have overheard the argument and decided to help you out. You instinctively reach up to put your hands around his neck, deepening the kiss.

It took you a few seconds to separate, you gave him a thankful look before shifting your attention to your ex-boyfriend again. He was about to explode.

“Who the hell is that clown?!” he yelled, even louder than before, which you didn’t think was possible.

“That clown is her new boyfriend, you punk. And you might want to start watching your mouth.”  
His voice was threateningly calm, emitting danger in a very scary way.

The intruder’s face sported a look of disbelief. “Are you serious? You’re a whore, already screwing another guy!” Now he was just being a hypocrite.

“Who are you calling a whore? As far as I know, you were the one spending a weekend fucking five different women when you promised this beautiful lady a movie night.”

“Whatever, you freak.” Your ex-boyfriend turned to you once more. “He’s probably just messing with you, just like everyone else! No one would willingly fuck an ugly piece of shit like you!”

You didn’t even have the time to be offended by his words, Eunhyuk already started taking care of the situation once and for all. He took a step towards your ex-boyfriend, roughly grabbing his collar and getting in his face. Their noses were almost touching.

“You and your tiny dick should really get the fuck out of here now before I rip it off, bastard.” His voice was low, almost growling. It seemed to do the trick.

Your ex-boyfriend broke free of Eunhyuk’s grasp, scrambling towards the door.  
“You’re fucking crazy!” he yelled, before running out of the apartment.

You took a moment to control your breathing while your roommate made sure that the guy was gone for real.

“You really didn’t have to be so rough,” you mumbled, head low, a bit embarrassed by the situation and the fact that you accidentally let your ex-boyfriend into your living room.

“You should be thankful, you know, this idiot won’t be coming back anytime soon. Besides, don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.” He grinned, obviously proud of himself. You couldn’t deny that you did enjoy it a bit. Seeing your ex scared out of his mind did bring you a lot of satisfaction. But you wouldn’t admit that. You were ready to admit something else, though.

“I did enjoy the view, to be honest,” you said, referring to his still bare upper body.  
And the kiss, you added in your thoughts. It was strange, Eunhyuk kissed you with more passion and emotions than your ex-boyfriend ever did. It was enchanting.  
You just stared at each other, an obvious tension in the air. Whether it was romantic or sexual, you didn’t know yet. Maybe both.

“Either way, you deserve way better than that fucktard.”  
He swiftly changed the topic. Your guess was that he didn’t know how to react to the sparks flying between you. And to be honest, neither did you.

“Like what? What do I deserve then?”

“Someone like me.” His answer took you off-guard but to your disappointment, you realized that he was simply kidding.

“Well, why not,” you replied, a smile on your face. Eunhyuk was about to laugh it off when he noticed the look on your face. A look that said: “I’m not kidding.”


	19. Yesung (SuJu) | Reunited

You hesitantly made your way through the winding hallways of the large building, trying not to accidentally bump into one of the many staff scampering from one room to another. They weren’t paying much attention to you, too absorbed in their work, even though it was quite obvious that you were neither an employee here nor a celebrity here for the recording of a show. No, the reason you were currently wandering these bustling halls in search of a staircase leading to the basement was completely different.

You had been in the USA for around three months as part of some kind of job exchange program, working for an affiliated company to share your expertise and gain experience with the diverse business environments. Now, it had finally been time to return home and share your insights and knowledge with your colleagues. Your plane had landed early this morning and you were happily greeted by your parents and closest friends. Just one person was missing: your boyfriend, Kim Jong-Woon. Better known by his stage name, Yesung. He didn’t forget about your return or was too busy to welcome you home, no, he simply didn’t know. Because you decided not to tell him. Instead, you opted to surprise him.

Having been in a relationship with Yesung for over two years now, you were quite close to the other members and his manager, which you didn’t hesitate to take advantage of. The manager was so kind as to prepare a ride to where Super Junior were currently filming Weekly Idol and get you a pass to allow you to enter the building. Now all you had to was get to the studio, which proved to be a way harder task than you had expected. These halls were a labyrinth and there was a serious lack of signs and maps across the walls. Asking any of the people working there didn’t seem to be an option either, they were way too busy and rushed. So, you were on your own.

You slipped through door after door, not bothering to count your failed attempts at finding your way around, before finally finding yourself in an empty staircase after what must have been almost half an hour. You slowly made your way downstairs, a bit intimidated by the pale walls and the echoing of your footsteps. Thankfully, other sounds reached your ears soon enough, indicating that you were on the right way. You heard multiple voices, one that you easily managed to identify as Heechul’s, and another one that gave instructions, probably the PD. With a relieved smile you reached the ajar door to the large, white basement room and slowly made your way inside. A few of the staff members gave you a weird look but didn’t question your entrance any further as they saw the pass hanging around your neck.

Yesung’s manager must have noticed you as he quickly started waving you over to stand next to him. You finally had a better look at the set, no equipment obscuring your view. A grin crept up your face as you laid eyes on the members again after such a long time. You really missed them and their antics a lot, but you were most excited to see Yesung again, for obvious reasons.

Your boyfriend hadn’t noticed you yet, they were currently focused on the random play dance so you didn’t blame him. He might not have been the best dancer but he still put his best effort into it, not wanting to fall behind.

It didn’t surprise you when they failed at one of their older songs. Being a senior group, there were way too many songs and choreographies to remember, no one expected them to remember all of them but it was still fun to see them make the most ridiculous mistakes. Super Junior got a few minutes to catch their breath while the MCs called out Leeteuk and Eunhyuk for their mistakes, who desperately tried blaming everything on each other to not get the punishment.

As Yesung was trying to control his breathing, he let his gaze wander around the room, not really noticing you at first. Only when you searched his eyes did he realize someone staring at him intently and he looked directly at you. His expression stayed stoic for a few seconds before it changed to one of confusion, then realization, then back to stoic as they were supposed to give the random play dance another chance. All the while, you couldn’t help but grin. He was definitely not expecting that.

And it showed. Yesung might have been able to keep a neutral expression on his face but it was getting quite obvious that he wasn’t really focused anymore. As hard as he tried, he kept messing up the dance moves or stood in the wrong place which earned him a lot of complaints and teasing from the members.

“Yesung! It’s like you’re not even trying today!” Heechul yelled in frustration, knowing that it would be impossible to win the challenge like this.

“Can we just switch Yesung with Defcon? I’m sure even he could do better than that,” Eunhyuk proposed, earning him a death glare from the victim.

You couldn’t help but snicker. Luckily, the members didn’t mention why exactly Yesung must have been acting like that, considering your relationship wasn’t public yet. But that didn’t stop them from calling him out and teasing him non-stop.

“Yah, this is unbelievable. Can we take a small break so that Yesung can clear his mind?” Shindong said jokingly but you could swear you saw him looking at you for a second, making you realize he was actually serious about this request. The MCs looked at the staff shortly, asking for approval that was quickly granted. You saw Yesung walking off the set, in your direction, sheepishly apologizing to everyone with a slight blush visible on his cheeks.

You smiled at his behavior and were about to tease him so more before his arms quickly wrapped around you, pressing you against his chest. With a delighted laugh, you reciprocated the hug, resting your head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. Feeling his warm embrace again, you only now realized how much you missed him. Tears started prickling at the corners of your eyes but you quickly wiped them away, if any of the members saw that, they would never let you live it down. 

You stayed like this for quite a while, not wanting to let each other go after being apart for such a long time. For now, it was only the two of you. No staff, no cameras, no Super Junior members, no schedules. Just the two of you and the faint sound of his heartbeat and breathing. Nothing to break you apart. At least until his manager started growing a bit impatient, clearing his throat loudly. He didn’t want to ruin the moment but they had another schedule to attend after this.

You hesitantly separated and gave Yesung a small kiss on the cheek before he headed back to the set. Maybe now he’d be able to focus again, though you doubted it…


	20. Shindong (SuJu) | Visitor

Huffing in annoyance, you let your head fall back into the soft, white pillow. You hated this. You hated being confined to the bed, not even making it to the bathroom without grabbing the railings on the wall for support. You hated not being able to do anything on your own, you hated being dependent the whole time. And most of all, you hated the hospital food. It wasn’t extraordinarily bad, you weren’t allowed to eat much yet anyway, it was just bland and boring. You sincerely missed the contents of your fridge. And your own apartment, with your own bed. And your boyfriend.

If only you hadn’t ignored the pain in your lower abdomen for too long, maybe they would have been able to treat it without surgery. But now, they had to take out your inflamed appendix, a painful sting where it used to be regularly reminded you of it. The painkillers they gave you were powerful but didn’t manage to disperse the ache completely.

You went to grab the book from your nightstand, one that your mother had brought you earlier this morning to pass the time but stopped for a second. You looked at your phone for a second that lied right next to the good read, deep in thought. Should you text him? Contemplating your next action, you let out a sigh. No, he was probably busy. There was no use in messaging him now and whining about the boring hospital life.

Your family had tried to make things a bit more bearable for you, visiting whenever they could, bringing you all the necessities and keeping in touch with you. Yet, the one person you desperately wanted to see, couldn’t make it yet. Your boyfriend. You weren’t angry, no, you knew he really wanted to come visit you but couldn’t because of his busy schedule. They were currently filming Super TV at the other end of Seoul so you didn’t expect him to make it to the hospital anytime soon.  
You missed him so much. You just wanted to see his adorable smile, possibly get a small hug and feel his warmth. Despite your parents and brother visiting often and your roommates being friendly and talkative, you were unbelievably lonely.

You felt tears prick at the corners of your eyes, frustration and sadness rushing over you. You quickly wiped them away in fear of anyone catching you like this, though it was highly unlikely. The two older ladies you shared the room with were fast asleep, the nurses and doctors had already checked up on you half an hour ago, and anyone who could possibly visit you was at work right now. Which is why you were even more surprised when a knock sounded at the door. Maybe someone came to see one of your roommates, even though you highly doubted it, considering they hadn’t received any guests ever since you were hospitalized. It made your heart hurt, knowing that these lovely ladies must have been suffering more than you.

The door opened slowly and you curiously tried peeking around the corner to see who was entering. A breath hitched in your throat as you laid your eyes on a very familiar face.  
“Shindong? What are you doing here?” you whispered in surprise, not wanting to wake the other occupants of the room.  
He walked over to you with a bright smile on his face, revealing a bouquet of your favorite flowers behind his back. A huge grin spread across your lips as you completely forgot about the tears that threatened to spill just a few seconds ago.

You tried to sit up as straight as you could in your condition and your boyfriend quickly rushed over to support you. He sat down on a chair next to your bed, gently grabbing your hand.  
“Jagiya, how are you feeling?”  
“Not too bad,” you lied. It was terrible without him but you also didn’t want him to worry about you too much. He had enough things on his mind. “But you didn’t answer my question.”  
“We had to postpone the filming because Donghae and Eunhyuk both got really sick for some reason…so I decided to use the time and come here! Oh, and I didn’t go to eat with the other members! I know you can’t eat anything proper so I didn’t want you to have to smell it on my clothes or anything…” he mumbled and for the first time in a few days, a genuine laugh escaped your throat. He was so adorable. It wasn’t a big gesture but it meant a lot to you.

It was amazing to see him again and you couldn’t have been happier. You must have spent multiple hours conversing, including your roommates once they had woken up, but at some point, the nurses had to shoo him away. Shindong asked them to allow him to stay a bit longer, even bribing them with tickets for the next Super Show concert but they wouldn’t budge. He promised to return tomorrow but gave you a small kiss on the cheek before leaving. Maybe this hospital stay wasn’t going to be that bad.


	21. Min Kyunghoon (Buzz) | Set-Up

You shoved your hands into the pockets of your coat as you walked down the busy streets of Seoul. It was cold, the temperatures were below freezing, and you could see your breath form a small cloud right in front of you as you walked. The sidewalk was crowded, most of the people must have recently gotten off work. Just like you. But unlike them, you weren’t headed home or to the grocery store. No, your destination was completely different.

Heechul had told you to meet him at a secluded café in a part of Seoul you’d never been to so it was quite a hassle to find the place. Even though you had been friends for many years now, he was still an unpredictable human being to you so you had absolutely no idea what he had planned for today. The whole situation seemed weird. He wasn’t someone who met up with friends in cafés in the middle of the day. No, he deemed stuff like that boring, he preferred spending time with you differently, in more exciting ways like playing video games together or coming up with weird recipes as you cooked dinner together. So what exactly was going on?

You rounded the corner, turning into a very small alleyway. Heechul might have been unpredictable but at least he was reliable. His directions finally led you to your destination, you had to blame yourself for taking so long to find it due to your messed up sense of direction.  
Your friend was already waiting outside, tapping his foot impatiently.  
“I never thought I’d actually see you today,” he teased as he laid his eyes on you.  
You just gave a huff of annoyance in return.  
“Nice seeing you too. So, why did you order me here? I’m sure you didn’t want to grab a coffee together and have some small talk.” You raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

“That is correct, my dear friend. So, you know that you’ve been single for quite a while, right?”  
How could you forget? It’s been almost eight years now. The last relationship hadn’t made you very eager to seek out another one for a while.   
  
“And how you’ve been bugging me about finally wanting a boyfriend for ages?”  
Well, at some point, the desire to date returned. It just turned out to be a lot more difficult than you had expected. Everything that could go wrong…well, did go wrong. You kept running into assholes, guys who weren’t into serious relationships and only cared about one thing, and your fair share of plain weirdos. It was a mess and to be quite honest, you were getting frustrated and a little desperate.  
  
“And how it’s been really annoying me?”  
You stared at the floor in embarrassment, not having realized that you have been getting on his nerves.  
“I’m just kidding, cheer up! Because I have a surprise!”

When Kim Heechul had a plan, things were meant to get interesting.  
You looked at him expectantly while he just grinned like an idiot.  
“Okay, I want you to go into this café and head to the table at the far left. There’s a friend of mine and I want you to have an amazing day. I’ll pick you up in three hours or earlier, just text me!” And with that, he had shoved you into the building, closing the door behind you and leaving you on your own.

You let out a small gulp, suddenly growing nervous. If this was a friend of Heechul…there was a high possibility you were about to have a date with a celebrity. You weren’t prepared for this! Was your hair looking alright? Was your make-up smudged? Was your outfit pretty enough? The worries kept swirling through your head as you slowly made your way over to the table Heechul had mentioned.  
A man sat there, his back turned to you.

You took a deep breath before walking around the table so you could see his face as you addressed him. You shortly introduced yourself, trying not to stutter, before taking a good look at his face.  
As you recognized the person before you, a breath hitched in your throat. Being a loyal viewer of Knowing Brothers – Heechul forced you to watch every single episode – there was no way you could have not recognized him. Min Kyunghoon. He looked up at you with a small smile before standing up to properly greet you with a bow.

You were weak, right from the start. He was a bit shy and flustered, obviously having been a bit taken aback by Heechul’s plan as well, but that damn smile made your heart melt. After your failed dating attempts, this encounter was a pleasant surprise to you. The two of you clicked immediately, it was actually strange. All your worries were washed away by his gentle personality and great sense of humor. Hell, you were completely smitten, you would have even laughed at one of his famous poop jokes, which he spared you with. It was perfect, you dared to say. So perfect, that neither of you noticed how time flew.

“You are still here with him?” Heechul’s voice interrupted your conversation. You looked up at him in surprise.  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” you asked, your voice dripping with confusion and suspicion.  
“Well, how do I explain it…I wasn’t actually serious about this. I didn’t think you’d actually get along.”  
From the corner of your eyes, you saw Kyunghoon huff in annoyance before a pout found its way to his lips. Adorable.  
“Usually I would be extremely mad at your right now, Kim Heechul, but I have to say that I’m thankful. I had a wonderful time.” The last sentence was directed at your date as you threw him a gentle smile, which he instantly returned.

You turned towards Heechul again. “That doesn’t change the fact that you’re an absolute idiot, though.” Your best friend only replied with a coy smile. Even if it was a joke, he was glad that it turned out well. It was unexpected but as long as it made you happy, he was fine with it.  
Either way, your date seemed to be over, sadly. You had already exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet here again next week, of course, which Heechul couldn’t believe at first.

“You’re really going for Ssamja, huh? Oh well, if he ever hurts you, just call me and I will beat him up on Knowing Brother for you!”  
“Do you remember that time when I almost kicked Hodong in the face?” Kyunghoon threatened his older friend all of a sudden but Heechul wasn’t fazed.  
“I’m not scared of you. I will fight back!”  
You snickered at their bickering.  
You strode over to Kyunghoon to bid goodbye to him for today, first opting for a bow, but deciding to go on for a hug in the last second. He seemed a bit stiff at first, obviously surprised, but soon returned the gesture. You parted, each of you with a faint blush on your cheeks. You were about to start staring but Heechul pulled you away, reminding you that you still had to watch a movie with him.

Before you went your own ways, he addressed one last thing.  
“Hey, if this really works out, I’m taking full credit for this. I want to be your groomsman and I want you to name your first-born child after me. Only if it’s handsome enough, of course!”


	22. G-Dragon (Big Bang) | Hating Love

Silently, you stared at the ceiling, deeply lost in your own thoughts. Your right hand unconsciously reached for something, or someone, on the bed next to you only to be reminded that the space was empty once again. The covers were still warm, his scent still lingering. The room was quiet, except for the faint sound of the shower disrupting the silence. There were only a few minutes left until he’d leave. A few minutes until you’d have to say goodbye. A few minutes until you’d be alone.

You never got to spend much time with him. You tried to be understanding, he was an insanely busy man after all. He was _the_ G-Dragon and you were completely aware of what you were getting into when the two of you started dating. Still, after having been together for over a year, these situations never got easier to endure. You honestly thought you’d get used to it after a while, that you’d be able to be strong for him and get through it. It has only been getting worse.

Every time he walked out of the door after kissing you goodbye, your heart burst into a million tiny shards that you failed to piece back together. He was gone for days, weeks, sometimes months at a time. He cared about you, he truly did. He made sure to call you at least once a day and make sure you were doing alright but these calls only increased the already unbearable pain you were in. It only reminded you that he was far away. Too far away. You missed his fingers dancing across your body, you missed his lips on yours, his scent in every room. While he was gone, you were absolutely miserable but as soon as he returned, he fixed your broken heart, only to destroy it again as soon as he left for another schedule.

It shouldn’t hurt this much, should it? He loved you. You loved him. Everything should be okay, right? But it wasn’t.

The sound of the bedroom door opening ripped you out of your thoughts. Jiyoung entered, his hair still slightly damp but he was fully clothed and ready to leave. You sat up with a smile on your face, trying to push the sorrowful emotions to the back of your mind.

“I should be back in three days. I’ll miss you…” he mumbled, softly embracing you in a hug which you quickly reciprocated. Tears threatened to spill from your eyes but as much as you wanted to show him how much you were hurting, it seemed selfish. It wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t do much about it.

You accompanied him to the front door where he gave you a quick kiss on the lips before leaving. As soon the door clicked shut and you were sure he had left the building, you sank to the floor, allowing the tears to flow freely. You didn’t care if the neighbors heard your ugly sobs, you were simply exhausted, tired, slowly going crazy. You hated this. You hated being alone, you hated loving him despite the pain you were in. It was seriously driving you insane. It hurt yet you couldn’t just let him go. You loved this man way too much. Maybe you could get through this somehow. Maybe things would change in the future. Maybe it would get better at some point, bearable. Or maybe not.

You never imagined that you’d hate the one thing you had always craved the most. Love.


	23. Donghae (SuJu) | Crush

Donghae dreaded appearing on variety shows. He didn’t have the best personality for it, he was more of a quiet person, he felt kind of awkward and out of place especially since he often filmed with the more outgoing members of Super Junior. There were always certain worries. Would he be able to be comfortable enough? Would he get enough screen time? Would he get the chance to say appropriate, funny things at the perfect times?

Even after twelve years of being in the entertainment industry, he still worried every time. Today wasn’t any different. Donghae was scheduled to film for Weekly Idol with Heechul, Eunhyuk, and Shindong. And your group. He still didn’t know whether that was making the situation better or worse. Sure, he was excited to see you, he’d been crushing on you ever since your group debuted a year and a half ago. However, if any of the members or hosts found out about his little crush, that would be his end. They would never let him live it down.

Everything was fine until he laid eyes on you in the large, white room right before filming started. You were dressed rather casually, skinny jeans and a beautiful white blouse, introducing yourself as the maknae of your group. Before anyone could catch Donghae staring, Super Junior was getting ready to enter.

Things went surprisingly smoothly, he didn’t mess up, didn’t say anything embarrassing, and actually made you and the hosts laugh at some point. He was proud of himself. He actually caused you to laugh and that sound was the most beautiful thing he’d heard in a while.

Then the situation became a bit difficult for him. After Super Junior did theirs, your group was told to give the random play dance a try. As the filming took place a week before your comeback, no one knew about the concept. So when you suddenly performed part of the rather sexy dance break, the hosts and Super Junior were equally shocked. Donghae couldn’t hide his surprise. His eyes widened as he watched you dance full of confidence, he would have never expected that considering your previous concepts were innocent and adorable.

“Yah! Donghae seems to be liking this a bit too much! He was staring at the maknae a bit too much!” Heechul called him out on it. He involuntarily blushed and dismissed his older friend’s accusation with a wave of his hand, explaining that he was just a bit surprised at the change of concept. He called himself lucky as the hosts didn’t press any further and left it at that for now. Maybe his secret was safe for a little longer. Or so he thought. Until a game was proposed.

The Super Junior members would be attached to a small device that monitored their heartbeat and your group was supposed to make them flustered or excited so their heart would beat faster. At that point, Donghae knew he was screwed. The other members of your girl group weren’t much of a problem for him. He kept calm, they acted cutely but it didn’t really excite him that much, for obvious reasons. When you stood up from your chair and positioned yourself in front of him with a smile on your face, he already had a hard time keeping his heart in check.

After taking a deep breath and waiting for the music to start, you began and performed a small sexy dance similar to the one from your comeback song, all the while smirking confidently.  
Donghae tried, he really tried hard to not let it show but the heartbeat monitor betrayed him.

“Ahh, seriously, why am I not surprised?!” Shindong yelled in frustration. Donghae attempted to hide his blush by laughing it off and turning away from the camera but this time no one would let it go that easily.  
“You’re so easy to read Donghae, at least try to hide your crush,” Eunhyuk teased, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

Donghae wasn’t the only one trying his hardest to hide his feelings. As you watched the banter, a shy smile crept up on your face. This man was truly adorable and you couldn’t really fathom that he seemed kind of interested in you. It couldn’t have been a coincidence that his heartbeat only rose when you challenged him, surely there must have been some truth hidden behind his members’ words.

Their discussion continued for a few minutes before they went back to their professional selves and continued properly. The filming was over way faster than you’d expected, time literally flew by. Soon, it was time to stop and say goodbye but you didn’t want to part ways like that.  
You went over to the Super Junior member, clearing your throat to get his attention. As the man turned around, a flustered smile appeared on his lips and you could see he was about to open his mouth and probably explain himself. You stopped him before he could do so.

“Would you like to go out sometime?”


	24. Eunhyuk (SuJu) | "I'm going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."

The sun shone through a crack in the blinds at the perfect angle to hit half-asleep form. With a groan you turned on your stomach, hiding your face in the pillow in an attempt to block out the blinding light. After attempting to fall asleep again, you quickly realized that there was no use in it, you were awake now, it was too bright to go back to sleep.  
So, you turned to your left, scooting over to your boyfriend’s side of the bed, ready to snuggle up to him. Looking forward to some cuddles, you reached out to him but you were only met with an empty space. The sheets were still warm, he couldn’t have gotten up too long ago.  
Why was he out of bed so early in the morning, though? He didn’t have any schedules until the late afternoon, as far as you knew. What was he doing? Before you could think of any possibilities, you heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. So that’s what he was doing. Hopefully, he had taken some new towels from the closet as the other ones were currently in the washing machine…

Eunhyuk let the water run down his back, savoring the warmth of the shower. He closed his eyes while releasing a relaxed sigh of content. He could spend the whole day here, just calming down, forgetting the whole stress and upcoming schedules but he also really wanted to get back into bed. He felt sorry for leaving you alone in the bedroom but the shower was his priority for now, then he could come back to cuddle. You wouldn’t have let him get up once you’d woken up so he had to make sure to take care of his hygiene while you were still in a deep slumber.

He spent a good 20 minutes under the stream of water before reaching out with one hand to grab a towel. The only problem was that there was none there. He peaked out of the shower, glancing around the bathroom in search of something to dry himself up with. Nothing. There were no towels, no clothes. Eunhyuk started slightly panicking on the inside. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t just walk out of the bathroom naked, could he?

He didn’t have any other choice. He slowly sneaked through the apartment, towards your bedroom, where he’d find something to put on. Praying that you were still fast asleep, he entered the room heading straight to a pile of his clothes on a nearby chair.

“What are you doing?”  
He froze, seeing you sitting up in bed from the corner of his eye. Great. A blush crept up his face. He was horrified and embarrassed but he decided to play it cool.   
“Ah, you see, I kind of forget to bring a towel so-,“ Eunhyuk was interrupted before he could explain himself.  
“Right. I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else,” you mumbled, cheeks flushed red. You obviously had a hard time keeping your eyes above his waist as you desperately tried to look him in the eyes and not anywhere else. Which was an incredibly hard task considering that man’s beautiful body.

Thankfully, he decided to get dressed. He put on a plain white t-shirt and some sweatpants before climbing back into bed with you. You finally got your cuddles and some more that made Eunhyuk wonder why he’d gotten dressed in the first place…


	25. Heechul (SuJu) | "Contrary to popular belief, I'm actually soft and have feelings!"

Being able to leave work early was truly a blessing. You’d been working countless extra hours these past few weeks, wanting to save up for a birthday gift to your boyfriend, Heechul, in time for the special day. Which was in two weeks. After managing to get enough money, you went back to your original schedule but your boss insisted on letting you go home early and taking a few days off as a reward for your hard work.

With a cheerful smile on your lips, you made your way home. All the stress and tension fell off you at once. The warm summer sun hit your face and made you sigh in content. Luckily it wasn’t too hot outside yet so you could enjoy the weather and took an alternate route, through a beautiful park.

As much as you appreciated the smell of the flowers and the sound of playing children, you were glad to finally reach the door of the apartment you shared with Heechul.  
Entering your home, you froze for a second. You could see into the living room from where you were standing and it was eerily dark in there. As if someone had closed the curtains and turned off all the lights for some reason. You knew Heechul was staying at home the whole day but what on earth was he doing? You could hear the distant sound of voices talking, maybe he was watching TV. Didn’t he say he was going to spend the whole day on his computer?  
  
You silently walked into the room, prepared for the worst. You expected the weirdest things, that he was watching a documentary on pineapples or some weird, foreign show. But the sight that was presented to you, put you into a slight shock for a few seconds.

There he was. Curtains closed, blanket wrapped around him, focused on the TV where some drama must have been playing. What confused you the most about the situation was that his eyes seemed puffy and red. As if he’d been crying. He couldn’t possibly have been crying over that? Over one of those cliché, tragic drama scenes he made fun of way too often.  
  
With a smirk on your face, you sneaked up to him. Your boyfriend still hadn’t noticed you yet. You got as close as possible to him, eerily whispering something into his ear.  
“You’re not seriously crying over something like this, Kim Heechul.”  
He let out a yelp and jumped in his seat, staring at you with a mixture of confusion and surprise. Maybe you should have told him that you were coming home earlier before catching him red-handed like this.  
  
“ **Yah! Contrary to popular belief, I’m actually soft and have feelings!** ” he yelled at you, stifling a sniffle that threatened to escape. His voice was slightly hoarse and his nose runny, he really had been crying! You thought it was adorable but where was the fun in admitting that? Teasing him was so much more hilarious.  
“You? The Kim Heechul being soft? This is unbelievable, wait until the media finds out…” you muttered.  
Your boyfriend seemed too tired and exhausted from crying to argue with you so he just motioned for you to sit down next to me. He wrapped the blanket around both of you and rewound the drama.  
  
“I’ll show you the scene and we’ll see how well you can handle it.”


	26. Donghae (SuJu) | "I sorta had a bad day. Just cuddle up with me for a little while, please?"

Some days the world just seemed to hate you. Some days nothing seemed to work out, nothing seemed to go your way. Today was one of those terrible days.

It all started on your way to work. Like every morning, you got a small cappuccino to-go from your favorite café. On your way to the station, a group of kids on their way to school bumped into you, making you trip and spilling the hot beverage all over your new coat. It was running down the fabric and about to hit your jeans so you quickly made your way home to change.

Of course, you got to work late. Half an hour late, to be accurate, which earned you a stern lecture from your boss, who was extremely disappointed considering you were always on time. According to him, you could have just cleaned up the cruelly hot coffee with some tissues and come to work with damp clothes. 

At lunch, you were met with another inconvenience. You must have left your wallet in the pockets of the coat you left at home so you were unable to buy anything to eat. None of your co-workers were willing to pay for you, either.

Back at work, a sudden power outage messed up the whole computer system, causing a lot of data to be faulty, resulting in everyone having to stay longer to fix the issue and correct the mistakes. If that wasn’t enough, it must have hit your PC the worst. As you were about to finish up, it turned off abruptly, deleting most of your progress.

It was already dark when you finally got to leave. As you waited for your train, an announcement on the platform told you that your train had been canceled. Just like the two following ones. You spent almost an hour waiting until you were able to go home.

When you reached your apartment, you were absolutely exhausted, both mentally and physically.  
You sent a text to your boyfriend, asking him to come over as quickly as possible, before curling yourself up in a blanket on your bed. You really needed a hug right now. Or multiple ones.

Only 15 minutes later, you heard the front door open. You were glad that you gave him a key to your apartment not too long ago, you didn’t want to have to get up and let him in. You didn’t want to have to get up for the rest of the day.

Donghae entered the bedroom, a worried look on his face as he laid eyes on your rolled-up form.  
You saw he was about to open his mouth and ask you what happened so you quickly interrupted him. You didn’t feel like talking about it.  
“ **I sorta had a bad day. Just cuddle up with me for a little while, please?** ”  
Your boyfriend didn’t have to be told twice. He carefully let himself sink into the mattress right next to you, pulling you close as he put his arms around you. You laid your head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was slightly erratic, he must have really been hurrying home. Breathing in his scent, you slowly calmed down. No matter how terrible your day was, Donghae always made it worth fighting through the difficult times. You felt at home now and all the mishaps and inconveniences were forgotten.


	27. Leeteuk (SuJu) | Girlfriend

\- based on the song "Girlfriend" by Super Junior -

Leeteuk had a way with words, everyone knew that. He was famous for his incredible hosting talent, taking part in a huge amount of shows, holding the most meaningful speeches.  
However, for once in his life, he was suddenly unable phrase a proper explanation. He was at a loss for words, he had no idea how to define his situation.

Super Junior’s leader and you had been friends for a long time, meeting a few years ago and getting along weirdly well immediately. You’d grown extremely close, you knew each other better than anyone else, there were no secrets between the two of you, just unconditional trust. He spent all of his free time with either his family or you, no one could separate you, you’d been through heaven and hell together. Leeteuk felt completely comfortable around you. At least until a few weeks ago, when things suddenly changed.

He started feeling weird around you but couldn’t put his finger on what exactly was going on. Your behavior wasn’t the problem, no, you acted the way you always did. The way you smiled at him was the same, the way you hugged him was the same. But the way he looked at and reacted to your actions wasn’t the same anymore. His heart started beating so fast, Leeteuk was afraid it would burst out of his chest any second. He felt flustered and shy, heat rising to his cheeks whenever you did something cute. He was acting like a teenager, being nervous, not knowing what to say but desperately trying to cover up these new feelings. He was a grown man, what had gotten into him?

Of course, he had an idea of what it could be but it seemed so surreal.  
It couldn’t be love, could it? You’d been friends for such a long time, why would look at you like that all of a sudden. He never felt that way about you before, he thought of you as a sister at best. Nothing more, nothing less. Yet, there was no other possible explanation.

What if love was truly the reason he was acting like a 16-year-old? Did you feel the same way? If you didn’t, could he handle possibly losing you? Probably not.  
Leeteuk knew you so well, he could usually read you like a book but he was completely clueless about how you saw him. What if you only saw him as a friend, as a brother? Surely that would put a lot of strain on your relationship.

Maybe there was a chance you were actually interested in him in that sense. He often noticed the way you cared about him, asking if he was eating properly, offering support whenever he was feeling down and lonely, taking care of his health. The other Super Junior members often teased him about it, telling him how the two of you seemed like a couple. He had to agree, you did seem like his lover.

There was no use in denying it.

He stood in front of your apartment, hesitantly raising his hand to knock on your door. You were about to meet for a movie night. Right before you let him in, he made a decision. 

Maybe he really was in love. And maybe he should give it a try and confess.


	28. Donghae (SuJu) | Two Friends

If there was one thing you disliked about South Korea’s traditions, it was the fact that there was a day dedicated to couples on the 14th of every single month. Having been alone for a few years now, you dreaded these dates. Even though you kept telling yourself that you were completely fine with not having a special partner in your life, you knew you were telling an obvious lie to yourself. Seeing these happy couples on the streets of Seoul was depressing and you often found yourself spending these days at home, watching tv shows to keep yourself distracted from the love spreading outside of your apartment. The fact that you lived right next to a beautiful park that attracted way too many of these lovebirds didn’t really help the situation.

Valentine’s Day was the worst one out of all these special days but this year, you had a certain someone in your life to make it a bit more bearable. Your best friend, Lee Donghae. You’d met a few months ago at a club, a mutual friend introduced you. The two of you had a similar sense of humor, your personalities worked together very well, you simply enjoyed spending time with him.

Since both of you had been single for a long time already and dreaded being alone while everyone else was out meeting with their lovers, you had decided to make the best out of this horrible day together.

You had rented a few movies and gotten a few bottles of wine. If you were gonna get drunk and forget about your loneliness, you were gonna do it with style. You set up your best wine glasses on the coffee table right as the doorbell rang. You let Donghae come in and take off his coat before giving him a small hug.

A few minutes later you were watching The Ring and the wine was already flowing. It didn’t take long for both of you to become tipsy and start complaining about this terrible day to each other.  
“Why would you even bother celebrating it? Why do you need an occasion like this to give your partner a gift? Relationships are stupid!” you whined loudly, setting your now empty glass on the table in front of you, filling it with the red liquid again.  
  
Donghae agreed with a nod.  
“Exactly, they are stupid! Which is why I’m staying away from any kind of relationship for now. Not that I’d need one anyway!” he exclaimed proudly. Yes! You were both independent adults who didn’t need a partner to feel happiness in life. You were perfectly fine on your own, your self-worth wasn’t defined by whether you found yourself in a relationship or not! 

“No exceptions?” you challenged your best friend, holding out your pinky finger for a pinky promise.  
“We’ll both stay single pringles together, alright?”  
Donghae looked at you for a second, before his gaze wandered across the room, lost in thought.  
“Well, I would make one exception.”  
“Who is worth breaking a promise to your best friend?” you asked, acting offended. His answer took you off-guard.  
“My best friend.” Thanks to the amount of alcohol already in your blood, it took you a while to comprehend what he had said. And when you did, Donghae had already changed the topic, probably trying to play it cool. You guessed that he hadn’t planned on confessing like this so he tried to ignore the tension building up in the room.  
Your cheeks were burning up and you weren’t sure if it was because of the wine or your embarrassment. You’d have to address the situation tomorrow if you still remembered it then…


	29. Yesung (SuJu) | Mobit

It was a surprisingly calm day at the café when he saw you for the fourth time. 

The cold winter rain and wind made going out into the streets of Seoul quite unpleasant so only very few people found their way into Mobit, opting for hot beverages to warm their drenched bodies.

He was currently preparing tea for a young couple seated on the second floor when the bell above the front door rang, signaling the entrance of a new customer. Yesung looked up and locked eyes with you for a second, recognition flashing across his face. He would never admit it but he’d been waiting for your return for a while now. He could still remember the first time you visited his café.   
  
You caught his interest immediately, mostly because of your foreign features. Your fair skin, big blue eyes, and European features -Yesung wasn’t completely sure if you were from Europe but it seemed like the most plausible option- made you stick out like a sore thumb. Sure, countless foreigners visited the café throughout the day, especially if word got around that was currently working there but you were different. You were special. To him, you were unbelievably pretty, he had trouble explaining it.

Your whole body radiated a feeling of familiarity and warmth, your skin was healthily glowing, and every time you smiled, even if it wasn’t at him, his heart skipped a beat. Your whole face lit up whenever you laughed and your eyes sparkled in the most beautiful way.  
  
You came in at least twice a week, always following the same routine.  
You would come up to the counter with a shy smile and order either some ginger tea or a chocolate cookie frappe and a blueberry muffin. After receiving your order, you’d sit down at a small table near the windows, pulling out your laptop, alternating between rigorously typing away and watching the strangers on the street, deeply lost in your thoughts.

Today wasn’t any different, though you decided to go with a vanilla cappuccino and a chocolate mint muffin for a change. Yesung’s mother took care of your order as the idol was still busy serving the couple upstairs. You sat down in your usual spot and started working on your project. He couldn’t see what exactly you were typing but it looked like an essay in Korean. Maybe you went to university somewhere nearby?

Yesung couldn’t help but stare. You never noticed, you were too absorbed in your work. But someone else noticed. His mother.  
“So, when are you going to ask her for her number?” He almost spilled the soy milk in his hands at his mother’s blunt question. He sighed in frustration. As much as he hated to admit it, he’d already been thinking about asking for your number ever since he first laid his eyes on you. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it, wouldn’t it seem weird? He didn’t know you, all he had been doing was watching you from a distance, creepily staring at you whenever he could. Usually, it was the other way around.

Yesung’s mother noticed her son thinking about what to do and quickly intervened before he went crazy and continued doubting himself. She handed him a tray with a small dessert, a self-made strawberry pudding.  
“Give it to her, it’s on the house. And don’t you dare come back without her number!”  
She playfully patted his back before shoving him towards you with a grin on her face. Yesung had no time to say no as he already found himself standing in front of you.

It took you a few seconds to notice him and when you did, you looked at him in confusion.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t order any dessert,” you whispered, shyly looking at your fidgeting hands.  
Yesung wasn’t sure why you seemed so timid. Were you naturally an introvert? Or a fan who recognized him?  
Either way, he had to do it. He placed the delicious pudding in front of you and took a deep breath before addressing you.

“I know, you don’t need to pay for it. Though I have something to ask of you.” His voice became small. Why did he have to be so nervous?  
Your bright eyes looked at him curiously, you were unsure of what was going on.

“Well, um, it’s hard to explain but I’ve been seeing you here a few times now and I think you are very beautiful. So, I was wondering if I could get your number?” He could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks as he anticipated your response.

After contemplating his words for a few seconds, a large smile spread across your lips.  
“Of course!”  
Yesung quickly took out his notepad and scribbled down the digits you told him. He thanked you with a bow and was about to leave you to eat your dessert in peace but you held him back for a second.

“Wait, can I get your name?” Now it was his turn to be confused.  
“You don’t know my name?” he blurted out before he could stop himself. He felt bad for assuming that everyone knew him but a lot of young females who visited the café were there for him.  
“No, I’m sorry, am I supposed to?”  
Yesung quickly shook his head with a smile and apologized, saying that he was talking nonsense.

You left the café 15 minutes later.

That evening, he called you for the first time and you spent over two hours simply talking and getting to know each other.  
Yesung never thought he’d find love in his own café…


	30. Donghae (SuJu) | Busted

In total, there were three places where you felt comfortable and at home. First, your parents’ house on Jeju-do, where you grew up. Second, your small apartment in the middle of Seoul. And third, the Super Junior dorm.

Ever since you started dating one of the members, Lee Donghae, about a year ago, the apartment had been like another home to you. The group welcomed you with open arms (after making you answer a large questionnaire about yourself and putting you through several weird tests to find out if you were a good match for Donghae) and you spent more time at the dormitory than at your own apartment. To you, they were like a second family and your boyfriend was glad that everyone got along so well. He didn’t want to think about how things might have escalated if the Super Junior members hadn’t taken a liking to you. 

Just like every evening that Donghae had off, you found yourself in the boy group’s dorm, doing the dishes after a large meal that you prepared for the hardworking idols. They practically begged you to cook for them after they finished the last schedule for the day and you were happy to do so. It was stressful but seeing their content faces made it all worth it. Especially Donghae’s.

Said man just entered the kitchen, offering to help you clean the bowls and put the cutlery back where it belonged. You felt at home, standing in the kitchen, side by side with your husband. You worked in comfortable silence until he started humming a soft melody.

You finished a few minutes later and sighed in exhaustion. You loved the members to bits but they ate so much, making cleaning up afterward an almost impossible task.  
As you put away the towel, you felt two arms wrap around your waist, pulling you closer until your back hit your boyfriend’s chest. His head rested on your shoulder and you breathed in his scent, savoring his embrace. You closed your eyes for a few seconds but he soon spun you around in his arms so that you were practically pinned against the kitchen counter.

Your eyes flew up to meet his. Donghae seemed tired but his gaze held a fire and passion as he stared at you. You couldn’t help but glance at his lips because of how close you were. You could see that he was hesitating to kiss you, most likely because of the members in the living room a few feet away. He knew, once he started, he might not have been able to hold back. You could just head to his room but you’d have to pass the others and neither of you was in the mood for all the teasing comments that would be involved.

“You know your members, they just ate, they won’t be moving for another half an hour,” you whispered into his ear, pulling him closer. You could feel his breath face and your words must have been enough to convince him as he quickly put his lips on yours. You responded immediately, leaning into the kiss and wrapping your arms around his necks to keep your knees from giving in. The caress of his lips was soft yet hungry, he was still holding back. So you had to take things into your own hands. Pulling him down, closer to you, you let your tongue run across his lower lip. Donghae seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before granting you entrance. He opened his mouth with a low moan and let his hands run across your sides, exploring as much of your body as possible.

“Yah! Can you guys make out a bit further to the left? You’re almost sitting on my snack box and I’m really craving some chocolate right now.”

You both pushed each other away as if you’d been burned, staring at the intruder in shock. Kim Heechul, who else would disturb and ruin your moment of intimacy so bluntly? You gasped for air, ready to shout and curse at him but instead decided to just let him take what he needed so that he’d leave. You scooted a bit to the left and let him take his candy.  
“At least show some consideration for others when you make out in the middle of the kitchen,” Heechul said with a roll of his eyes before returning to the living room. 

You groaned in frustration, looking at Donghae who was blushing deeply and apparently not in the mood for making out anymore. Maybe you could still save the situation. You gently put your hands on his neck, pulling him closer again, placing soft kisses on his temple, his cheek, the corner of his mouth. But before you could pull him in for another kiss, you were once again interrupted.

“Before you continue, can you hand me the soy milk?” You let out a deep breath before opening the fridge and handing the Shindong his desired beverage. Your jaw was clenched, you were about to seriously shout at someone if this continued happening.  
Shindong left the room but before you could even think of looking at Donghae again, another member entered.

“Hey, just so you know, Heechul told us what’s going on in here, so you probably won’t be left alone, the members have decided to make sure you won’t get a single minute on your own!” And with that, Ryeowook left again but you decided to thank him later for informing you about the situation.

Donghae was visibly uncomfortable and quickly decided to put both of you out of harm’s way. He grabbed your wrist and dragged you towards his room, completely ignoring his member’s comments and locking the door behind him. Maybe you’d finally have some time for yourselves but knowing these men, they would soon find a different way to harass the both of you…


	31. Leeteuk (SuJu) | Homemade Date

Valentine’s Day was one of the most important dates for every couple. Even though it was hard for both of you to properly celebrate it, you tried to make the best out of it. With Leeteuk’s hectic schedule, it wasn’t easy to go out on a fancy date together, especially since there was a constant risk of being discovered by fans and paparazzi which would surely make the time a lot less enjoyable. He loved meeting with fans but this special day was reserved for the two of you. 

Knowing that there was no way to do something like eat at your favorite restaurant or go to the cinema, you agreed to keep it simple. You’d order take-out and watch a movie or two at home. It might not have been the most romantic way to spend Valentine’s Day but you were nevertheless looking forward to spending time with your boyfriend.

Leeteuk, however, had a different plan. He went against your agreement, deciding that his girlfriend deserved better than this. He decorated the dining room, setting up candles, scattering rose petals in the apartment that formed a path leading from the front door to the dining table. Satisfied with his work, he began cooking dinner. He might not have been the best cook but his older sister taught him a few tricks so he tried his best to prepare your favorite meal as well as a chocolate pudding for dessert. It seemed like things were going well until Heechul called him and for some reasons that were beyond Leeteuk, threatened to come over with the other members, knowing very well what the leader had planned for this evening. Leeteuk had to promise to buy all of the other members’ lunch next week so that they’d leave him alone. After successfully getting rid of his friend, he noticed a weird smell. Almost as if something was burning. Like, the food that he’d left on the stove.

  
When you entered the apartment you immediately became aware of the pleasant smell.  
Had your boyfriend already ordered? No, something was off. Taking off your shoes, another oddity caught your eyes. There was a trail of rose petals on the floor to your feet. He couldn’t have, you thought. You had agreed on keeping it simple, if he suddenly put such an effort into it, you’d feel bad about not doing the same. Following the path to the dining room, you weren’t exactly surprised to find Leeteuk proudly standing in front of the table. It was decorated with various candles in different sizes, emitting a warm light in the otherwise dark room. He had taken out the best cutlery you had to offer and the meal looked delicious. Yet, it seemed familiar.

Realization hit you when you thought about the smell earlier. There was a tiny bit of a burnt aspect to it. He must have tried to cook something, let it burn on the stove, then ordered the take-out you had originally planned for today and put it on the plates, arranging it fancily.

After giving Leeteuk a grateful kiss, you sat down.  
“It smells delicious, you must have spent a lot of time and effort preparing it,” you said with a sly smirk on your face. He rubbed his neck nervously as he nodded his head in agreement.

Even though he failed miserably, you appreciated his efforts and his sweet idea. The rest of the night was spent according to your original plan, thankfully, without any members barging in.


	32. Eunhyuk (SuJu) | Practice

You could feel the sweat running down your forehead, about to drip down onto the floor or your shirt once it reached your chin but there was no time to take a break. The concert was in five days and due to Eunhyuk’s busy schedule, today was the last day you could properly practice together. Both of you already knew the choreography by heart but you still needed to work on your synchronicity and acting. 

The dance for his solo stage was emotional, similar to the one he performed during _Evanesce_ but had an energetic, fast twist towards the end of the song. You were one of the background dancers but joined him for a special duo part which you were currently trying hard to perfect.

It was exhausting and the fact that the air conditioner in the room broke a few hours earlier and all the other practice rooms were occupied didn’t really help your situation. But you had to keep going, there were still a few flaws and lots of room for improvement.

You were completely focused on the dance, concentrating on every move and both of your reflections in the mirror. It had to be perfect. You kept repeating the same part over and over and anyone else would have noticed how close you were, how intimate the choreography but you needed to stay professional. This was work, after all, you didn’t have time for childish crushes. You couldn’t deny that your heartbeat a bit faster for a second whenever you touched, you couldn’t deny that you were attracted to both his body and his personality but you managed to brush it aside. It wouldn’t be beneficial to either of you if you lost focus.

You cleared your mind, trying to ignore the exhaustion slowly taking over your body. You noticed yourself getting slightly dizzy, most likely because of the stuffy air in the room. Just as you were about to finish another repetition of one of the hardest segments, you tripped, twisted your ankle, and felt a sharp pain run up your leg. You dropped to the floor with a small yelp, grabbing your foot, still trying to process what had just happened. While you were slowly starting to panic -judging by the pain, you must have seriously hurt yourself- Eunhyuk was fast to react.

The idol kneeled next to you, gently taking your ankle in his hands after looking at you questioningly to ask for permission. His fingers were warm and surprisingly soft as they carefully danced over your skin, inspecting the already swollen joint, afraid of hurting you. 

You tried to move it but were only partly successful.  
“At least it doesn’t look like it’s broken,” he mumbled, glancing at you worriedly.  
“I must have ripped a tendon or something.” You were pretty sure that your diagnosis was right. One of your friends had injured herself a few weeks ago, slightly tearing a tendon in her hand which soon swelled up and turned red and blue, due to the small internal bleeding. And your foot was starting to look exactly like that.

“Can you stand up?” Eunhyuk asked, hoping that maybe your injury wasn’t as bad as both of you were expecting it to be.  
You decided to give it a try, standing up with courage but you didn’t get far. Your leg buckled in because of the pain and lack of support. Eunhyuk noticed your struggles and quickly put his hands on your waist to help you stand up straight and support you. You gave him a thankful yet apologetic look.  
Great, you messed up and now all the work was for nothing, there was no way you would be able to take part in the concert and it would be insanely hard for him to find a replacement for you and practice with her. You just screwed up everything. Tears were beginning to sting at the corners of your eyes, mostly because of anger and shame. You were angry at yourself and ashamed of ruining his performance but he didn’t seem to care about that right now. All his attention was on you and your injury.

Eunhyuk let you go for a second, leaving you to balance on your healthy foot while he turned his back to you, crouching down slightly. It took you a few seconds to realize what he was trying to get you to do. Knowing that there was no other solution, you hesitantly climbed on his back, as quickly as your injury allowed you to. He then stood up straight, making sure you were holding on tightly, before taking off to the company’s infirmary.

You let out a frustrated sigh as you adjusted your hold on him, trying to make the journey as comfortable as possible for the both of you. Eunhyuk was walking slowly, not wanting to move too much in an attempt to prevent your foot from getting exposed to too many jerky movements.

You tiredly let your head rest on his shoulder, inhaling his scent – a mix of sweat and his favorite deodorant. He didn’t seem to mind, instead, you could swear you saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards, forming a gentle smile. A glance at the clock told you that it was already late at night, hopefully, there was still someone present at the infirmary, you didn’t really feel like going to the hospital at this hour.

It took Eunhyuk a few minutes to get to his destination and when he arrived, he noticed that you had fallen asleep despite the pain, finally giving in to the exhaustion.


	33. Heechul (SuJu) | Zeichen - Part 1

> Soulmate!AU <

“Hey, are you even paying attention? I can’t have you falling asleep right now.”  
You opened your eyelids with a frustrated sigh at your friend’s words, looking at her in annoyance. She had a worried look on her face as she shoved her notes over to your side, allowing you to catch up on what you had missed.  
“I was just resting my eyes, that’s all,” you mumbled in reply, the tiredness evident in your voice. You knew you didn’t sound very convincing but for once your friend wasn’t in the mood to argue with you about it so she let you be.  
You tried to pull yourself together and actually pay attention to your lecturer’s words but your burning eyes and heavy eyelids made the task quite difficult.

You stayed up almost the whole night learning for an upcoming exam. Thanks to university classes and your part-time job taking up most of your time during the day, you had no choice but to study late at night. It was stressful and exhausting but you had no other choice. You needed the job, otherwise, there was no way you could pay for your small apartment a little outside of Seoul and if you didn’t prepare for the exams properly, you’d never be able to get a decent degree and escape your current lifestyle. You had to get through it somehow, and you would.

You reached into your bag to pull out a chocolate bar, hoping that the sugar would boost your spirit a tiny bit, allowing you to concentrate. You grabbed a pen, ready to start taking notes on your own again when a weird feeling on your arm made you stop. It was as if someone was applying a tiny bit of pressure to your skin but it wasn’t painful, it just tickled a little. A smile crept up on your face, you knew exactly what was going on. Looking down to your left arm that was currently resting on the desk’s surface, you found a small, red heart drawn on the inside of your limb.

It was your soulmate’s way of letting you know that he or she hadn’t forgotten about you. They didn’t reach out to you often, probably because of a busy lifestyle, but they wanted you to know that they thought about you frequently and were excited to meet you. If that ever happened.

You still hadn’t met them. One would think that it couldn’t be that hard to find out who your soulmate was but no, it seemed whoever or whatever came up with the whole soulmate situation had a twisted sense of humor. Whatever you drew or wrote on your skin would appear on your soulmate’s skin at the exact same spot as well. However, there seemed to be certain rules. You couldn’t tell your partner your name, your profession, your address, or anything else that would make it easy for them to find you. Whenever you attempted to write something like that, it just disappeared a few seconds later, making it impossible for the other person to read. Everything else was fine. It was as if you were supposed to send each other hints or figure it out in another way. The whole thing was nerve-wracking.

You had no clue who your soulmate could be. All you knew so far, was that they seemed to love music and had a great sense of humor. A lot of your communication consisted of friendly banter, some teasing, and playing games. But he also had a romantic side to him. They often reminded you that they were eager to find you, trying to work with the little hints you could give them. Those hearts that you received frequently were to remind you that he was thinking of you.

Speaking of playing games…you decided against focusing on the class for a second and put the pen on your skin, drawing the outline of a tic-tac-toe field. You sincerely hoped they weren’t busy at the moment. It didn’t take long for them to make the first move. Suppressing a relieved smile as to not alert the professor, you replied quickly. You played tic-tac-toe countless times already when either of you was bored or in a bad mood. They were good at it, had some way of predicting your moves, resulting in your losing most of the games. You didn’t mind, you still enjoyed spending time with them that way.

You played for a few rounds until your arm was full and your soulmate told you they had to leave for a while, they asked you to wait patiently since they would be back later in the evening. The small interaction made the day a bit more bearable, allowing you to get through the class and work with a much more positive mood.

When you reached home, you noticed some writing on your left wrist that hadn’t been there before. You cleaned your arm before heading to work so it caught your eye immediately. You took a closer look to decipher the slightly messy handwriting, it must have been written in a hurry. What was it? A poem? Lyrics, of some sort? The latter one would have made the most sense, considering their connection to music.

It was beautifully written and surprisingly poetic. Not that you didn’t believe in their talent, it just surprised you because you had never seen that side of them. As you read over the words again, another text appeared a few centimeters below.

_I’m sorry, I couldn’t find a piece of paper so I had to scribble it down somewhere real quick._

_That’s alright, it’s beautiful!_

_Huh, so you like it? Did it make you blush?_

You couldn’t deny that it did, considering the romantic theme and sweet words included in the lyrics.

_Maybe._

_Good._

They added a winking smiley under the last word before they said they had to get back to work.

* * *

You had almost completely forgotten about that one time they wrote these personal lyrics on their wrist. A few weeks had passed since then and you were in no way closer to finding out their identity. You were currently sat in your old, rusty car, trying to navigate through the busy streets of Seoul, listening to the radio when a song came on that made you turn up the volume. It had a pleasant melody, insanely catchy but still calm and sweet. The words were meaningful, poetic, they reminded you of your soulmate’s writing style. And that one part in the chorus, it sounded almost exactly like what they had written back then.

Wait. You listened to the next chorus more carefully. Your eyes widened as the realization hit you. Those were the exact same lyrics! But, it couldn’t be possible unless your soulmate was a songwriter of some sorts, working with the group that sang the song. The DJ’s voice sounded from the radio, pulling you out of your thoughts. He announced the artist, a boy group called Super Junior. And apparently, the lyrics of that song had been written by one of the members but that person wasn’t named.

You slowly pulled over, trying to steady your breathing. You were one step closer to finding out who your soulmate was: a member of Super Junior.


	34. Donghae (SuJu) | Mishap

Donghae stirred under the covers, slowly waking up with a groan as the sunlight relentlessly hit his face. It took him a few minutes to fully return to reality after his sleep while he hesitantly sat up, rubbing his eyes. The night had been terrible, he kept waking up randomly, turning and tossing for a while before falling into another short slumber only to wake up again an hour later.  
  
The man was unbelievably nervous, that much was obvious. He had only woken up a few seconds ago yet his heart was already beating fast, full of worries and doubts.  
He carefully got out of his bed, running a hand through his hair before noticing that something was missing. Or rather, someone. You had fallen asleep right next to him yesterday but that side of the bed was completely empty now. Maybe you had gotten up already, decided to take a shower or watch some TV.

Keeping his gaze on the door, afraid that you would come in any second now, he leaned down to open the small drawer of his nightstand. He didn’t know why exactly he checked so often, he just needed to know that it was still there. That he was really going to do this.  
The small red velvet box sat there, carefully hidden underneath a book, a box of tissues, and some face masks. He quickly closed the drawer before you could walk in. He wouldn’t need that until this evening.

Donghae wandered out of the bedroom, heading into the kitchen to find you watching some videos on your phone as you silently sipped your coffee, obviously still sleepy, just like your boyfriend.  
He sat down next to you, running a hand through his messy hair before leaning over to give you a small peck on the lips.

“Well, good morning,” you said with a small laugh, amused by his groggy state. “Do you want a coffee as well?”  
He could only nod before he suddenly zoned out, staring out of the window, apparently deep in thought.

How was he supposed to hide his nervousness in front of you?  
He was planning to propose to you in the evening, after all. That was a huge deal.  
And even though today was the big day, Donghae still wasn’t sure if it would go well. If you would like what he came up with. If you would even say yes.

The fellow Super Junior members had tried taking away his worries, they had even helped him plan the whole thing. Though some of them had been more helpful than others.

Heechul came up with by far the most adventurous proposal idea. He told Donghae to rent an entire theme park just for the two of you, make this the most fun day ever, and then ride the largest rollercoaster together right at the end. During the drop, when the photos are usually taken, Donghae would hold up a sign that reads “Will you marry me?” so that you’d see it later when looking at the pictures. The only issue here was, that Donghae absolutely hated roller coasters, especially the huge ones. He would probably forget to hold up the sign or lose the ring on any of the rides. He dismissed that idea.

Shindong had an equally difficult idea. He told Donghae to prepare your favorite food for you and hide the ring somewhere in it. But Donghae wasn’t the best cook and he really didn’t want you to end up swallowing the ring, or even choking on it. No, the chances of this proposal actually ending in an accident were slim but he didn’t want to test his luck. Not this time.

Eunhyuk was a bit offended when he found out about Donghae’s plans to propose to you, after all, they were Eunhae, they were meant for each other. Donghae couldn’t just marry someone else all of a sudden. Yet, he actually provided his best friend with proper ideas and advice. He told Donghae not to go out of his way to prepare something huge, that wasn’t like him. Maybe keeping it casual yet romantic was the best choice.

Leeteuk was a bit worried at first. He asked Donghae whether he was really sure, getting married was a big commitment after all. It wasn’t because he didn’t think you weren’t the perfect match for his younger friend. No, the leader just wanted the best for every single one of his members, always worried about the fans’ reactions. But Donghae was absolutely sure, nothing was going to change his mind now, and Leeteuk acknowledged that. He then came up with a few options that Donghae found a bit too corny for his liking. He was grateful, nevertheless.

It took him a while to make a decision. Donghae had opted for a fairly simple proposal, in private. He’d gotten a table at the restaurant you had your first date at a few years ago and actually rented the whole establishment to avoid too many on-lookers. He knew you hated being the center of attention, even if it was a positive situation.  
After dinner, shortly before leaving, he would pop the question. And hopefully, you would say yes.  
That was his biggest concern.

“What are you racking your brain about, jagiya?” you asked, a bit worried because of his quiet and distant behavior. You knew he wasn’t much of a talker early in the morning but something was off. 

Donghae was lost in his thoughts as he muttered a reply, sleep still lingering in his voice.  
“I’m just wondering if my proposal will be alright…”  
Your eyes widened in surprise at his words. What on earth was he talking about? A proposal? He couldn’t mean…he was going to propose to you, was he?  
It took Donghae a few moments to register your shocked expression. His turned into one of sheer horror, he was suddenly wide awake.  
“Did I say that out loud just now?”  
You could only nod before your boyfriend got up and told you to “Wait right where you are!” before running off into the bedroom.  
All you could do was sit on your chair, staring at where he had sat only seconds ago. It took him a few minutes until he returned to the kitchen.

He stood in front of you for a few seconds, taking a deep breath before he got down on one knee in front of you, dressed in just a pair of boxers and a plain white t-shirt.  
It took you a while to realize what was happening, even though he had dropped a very obvious hint just seconds ago, even though it may have been involuntarily.  
“Well, I already gave it away so I guess there’s no use in waiting any longer now…” he mumbled sheepishly as he took your hands in his after pulling out a red small box from behind his back.  
“I know this is corny and all but…you have made these past years the most amazing years of my life. I feel like I’ve met a soulmate in you, I have honestly never been happier. So, I’d like to ask you…will you marry me?”

You felt tears prickling at the corners of your eyes and you could swear Donghae was about to cry as well. You got up on your wobbly legs before crashing into him, throwing your arms around his neck in a tight hug.  
Tears started rolling down your cheeks, staining his shirt as you whispered your reply into his ear, which made all the tension fall off from him. You would be getting married to the man of your dreams.

Now, Donghae just had to make sure the members never found out about this, they would never let him live it down…


	35. Eunhyuk (SuJu) | Sincerity

You stood at the buffet, leaning against the table as you eyed the warm pizza roll in your hand suspiciously before carefully taking a bite. The room was crowded, everyone was busy dancing and not paying attention to their surroundings, which caused some of them to bump into you frequently, almost making you drop the precious food. God, how you hated these kinds of parties. You enjoyed small parties, with only a few close friends, where you didn’t have to worry about letting go or embarrassing yourself. These large parties were your nightmare. A bunch of strangers, unnecessarily loud music, and the constant mix of sweat and too much deodorant in the air were just not your cup of tea.  
  
You slowly made your way across the room, avoiding who tried to invade your personal space as best as you could. In one corner, you spotted him. The culprit who forced you into this situation. Lee Hyuk-Jae. Some friends invited him to the place and he asked you to tag along, saying that a night out would do you good. You tried to say no, you really did, but when he gave you the puppy eyes, you couldn’t help but comply. And you hated him for it. You absolutely that it always worked for him.  
He also promised that the food would be fantastic and there was really no way you would be able to ignore an opportunity to get free food.

The two of you had been friends for years and everyone around you described your relationship as, well, strange, to put it simply. The two of you argued a lot about the smallest things. For some reason, he just managed to infuriate you with normal actions sometimes. And then, a few minutes later, you would be laughing together, making jokes, everything would be perfect again. You hated him but at the same time, he was the best friend you ever had. And that best friend was about to experience the bad mood you were currently in.

Hyukjae was a bit disappointed as you stood next to him, seeing the sour expression on your face.  
“Hey, can you at least _act_ like you’re enjoying this?” he commented, watching you cross your arms in front of your chest. You stared at him in disbelief.  
“No, I won’t because I’m still angry at you for dragging me here. The people should see that the person I’m here with is an asshole.” Your reply was dry and you watched him roll his eyes in annoyance. With a sigh, you leaned against the wall next to him, popping the last bit of the pizza roll into your mouth.  
“Well, I have to admit, the food is pretty good, though,” you mumbled, earning a cocky smile from your best friend. A grin spread across your lips as well and you playfully hit him in the arm. An idea came to your mind.

“Hey! If you force me to attend this hideous social event, the least you can do is dance with me!”  
You grabbed his wrist, ready to drag him to the dance floor. Oh, you would so be embarrassing him and making sure he’d never be allowed to bring you to another party ever again. But to your surprise, you didn’t get far. Eunhyuk was frozen in his spot, staring at a spot somewhere across the room with furrowed brows.  
  
You followed his gaze, confused by his weird behavior and your eyes landed on the form of a woman who had just entered the place. It took you a few seconds to recognize her in the dim light but when you did, you inhaled sharply. Hyunmi. Your best friend’s ex-girlfriend. They had been dating for over a year but went separate ways around four months ago. Eunhyuk had broken up with her after finding out that she had been cheating on him for several weeks now because he hadn’t been home and able to give her the affection she needed and deserved. At least that’s how she justified it.  
After the break-up, she went batshit crazy, to put it bluntly. Hyunmi had apparently made it her life goal to destroy all of his future relationships, she kept terrorizing him on social media, making sure he’d never be able to forget her. Luckily, he hadn’t met her in person again ever since he ended it. Until today.

Frantically, he turned to you, panic evident in his eyes as he searched your gaze for support. He was nervous and probably afraid to be confronted by her again. There was also no way he’d be able to get past her, especially because she had apparently already noticed him. She was making his way across the room towards the two of you, a smug grin on her face, walking confidently.

“Listen, I need you to do me a favor, just this once.”  
Just this once? You had done him plenty of favors already. But this was not the time to argue with him, considering the severity of this situation.  
“I know you’re not the best at acting,” he said, referring to your conversation just a few minutes earlier, “but I want you to pretend like you’re my girlfriend. Only until Hyunmi is gone.”

That was quite a demanding, difficult favor. However, you knew what a burden his ex-girlfriend’s behavior has been, the least you could do was help him out. Just this once.

Pretending to not have noticed her approaching figure, you quickly grabbed Eunhyuk by the collar of his white shirt, pulling him down to press your lips to his. He was a bit hesitant at first, obviously surprised by your actions even though you were just doing what he asked of you but soon deepened the kiss. It was an act of friendship, yet you couldn’t help but notice how surprisingly soft his lips were. And how good they felt on your own. As if they were made for each other.

A scoff made the two of you jump apart. There she was, Hyunmi, just a few inches away from you, hands on her hips.  
She eyed Hyukjae up and down for a second before addressing you.  
“Listen, sweetie, I’m feeling nice so I’m telling you this now. This one’s useless and not worth your time, better drop him now because you can do so much better,” she said, her arrogant voice irritating you. Putting on a friendly smile, you grabbed your _boyfriend’s_ hand before turning to Hyunmi.  
“Thanks for your advice but I do trust my taste in men, I think we’ll be fine,” you replied, hoping that a kind approach would make her realize that her attempts were useless. But she wouldn’t give up that easily, of course.

“Oh no, believe me. He’s an asshole, he’ll just drop you like a hot potato after pretending that you actually meant something to him. Besides, the sex is far from great.”  
“That’s weird because he’s already proved that it’s quite the opposite.” The smile that still graced your lips was starting to infuriate her. Eunhyuk was visibly uncomfortable, letting out an annoyed sigh as he tried to keep his eyes on Hyunmi defiantly, not wanting to show that he was affected by her words.

“Come on, you can’t be that stupid.” Her tone was now venomous, full of hatred. “His ugly ass doesn’t deserve any love. He’s useless, an absolute idiot, incapable of treating a woman right. A complete moron.” She would have probably continued her rant if you hadn’t intervened. You had enough. You were a patient person but at some point, you were bound to snap. And that point was reached now.

“Listen up, you pompous dumbfuck. You’re probably the most arrogant bitch I have ever met. This man right here is one of the most humble, generous people I have ever met. He has an absolutely beautiful mind and body, his face is unbelievably handsome and I could not ask for a better boyfriend. He’s kind, attentive, and makes me the happiest person in the world. He’s everything you wish you were but all you will ever be is a lonely piece of shit that is never going to be able to understand what true love really is. And he looks stunning in glasses.”

Before Hyunmi could retort anything, you had dragged Eunhyuk out of the room, not wanting to deal with her anymore. You came to a halt outside, on the empty sidewalk. The sky was clear, the moonlight and a single street light were the only things illuminating the alleyway.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to do this calmly but I kind of snapped,” you whispered but Eunhyuk just shook his head.  
“It’s alright. I’m just wondering…did you really mean that? All that you said?”  
You stared at him for a second, thinking about his words.  
“Of course.” Hell, he might have been making you livid way too often but you still meant every single thing you brought up. He didn’t deserve to be treated in such a way.  
Did this whole situation count as a confession? You had kissed him a few minutes ago and enjoyed it, admitted to finding him attractive, to loving his personality. Oh, great.

“Really? Because you never show it. Unless you consider punching me your way of showing affection.”  
“Stop ruining our moment!” you yelled in annoyance as you saw the smug grin on his lips.  
Your expression quickly softened again as you positioned yourself right in front of him.  
“But I’m serious. I meant it. Everything.” Your voice was barely above a whisper as you leaned in, his breath warm on your lips. He hesitated for a bit, still a bit surprised by your honest words, in a pleasant way, but soon closed the gap between the two of you. 


	36. Donghae (SuJu) | White Shirt

\- based on the song "Shirt" by Super Junior -

When your friends invited you to tag along to one of your favorite restaurants, you didn’t expect to be faced with what you’d describe as the most awkward encounter in your entire life.

You were having a fantastic time, sharing stories and delicate food. You were currently ordering a second round of soju when you noticed another group entering the establishment, sitting down a few tables from yours. They wouldn’t have attracted your attention if it weren’t for them seeming oddly familiar to you. You just couldn’t remember where you had seen them before…so you assumed they had to be a K-Pop group that you had seen on TV before, meeting idols wasn’t an uncommon occurrence in the part of Seoul you lived in. You shrugged it off, deciding to focus on your friends’ conversation again.

Still, you couldn’t help but let your glance wander off to the newcomers occasionally. Especially to one specific man. For some reason, he had caught your eye. He was a bit smaller in physique compared to the others, he had a beautiful face, strikingly soft eyes that sparkled when he laughed at his friends’ jokes. It was almost impossible not to stare. You desperately tried not to make your interest too obvious, forcing yourself to avert your gaze but you it didn’t last long. From the corner of your vision, you saw him fumble with the sleeves of his white shirt, pulling them up to his elbows so that they wouldn’t get dirty while eating. It was a small, insignificant gesture yet it made your heart skip a beat. That man should be forbidden to wear that. You shook your head to get rid of these distracting thoughts in your mind when he suddenly caught you staring. From that point on, you kept exchanging glances. Was he interested? Or just distressed by you creepily examining him? Little did you know, you weren’t the only person facing that problem in your mind.

Donghae had noticed you when he first entered the restaurant with his members. You were surrounded by friends your age, conversing, giggling once in a while. He wasn’t one to feel attracted to complete strangers or even fall in love at first sight but he couldn’t stop looking at you. When he caught you staring, he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Where you interested? Or just looking at him because you recognized him? Or maybe both?  
When you got up from your seat, excusing yourself to go to the bathroom, he felt an elbow painfully nudge his ribcage. Turning towards the offender, he was met with Eunhyuk’s grinning face.  
“Go talk to her, you’ve been staring at her for ages now,” he whispered, not wanting to alert the other members.  
Donghae just shook his head. “I can’t, I don’t even know if she’s interested…” he muttered, obviously still unsure of what to do.  
“Well, you will never know if you don’t approach her. Go, she’s alone now!”  
“I can’t just go into the women’s bathroom!”  
“No, you’re supposed to wait for her in front of the door and act like you accidentally bumped into her.”  
  
With that, his best friend had shoved him in the direction of the restrooms, not allowing any further arguments. With a sigh, the young man did as he was told, waiting near the door for a few minutes. Thankfully, no one could see him standing in the corridor like a creep. What on earth was he doing, trying to talk to a girl he had just been staring at from afar. What would he even say?

You checked your make-up in the mirror once more, re-applying your lipstick. Your hands were a little sweaty, even after just washing them. Why were you nervous? Because of him? Were you seriously getting anxious because of a guy you didn’t even know?  
Letting out a frustrated groan, you went to exit the bathroom and go back to your friends’ table, when you bumped into something. Or rather, someone, judging by the warmth and softness.  
  
You immediately apologized before carefully lifting your gaze just to be met with his face. Out of all people to bump into, it had to be him.  
“It’s alright, are you hurt?” he asked, nervously running a hand through his hair, looking you up and down to check for any injuries. You just shook your head no.  
“I’m okay, so sorry for bumping into you again.” Your voice was quiet, barely above a whisper as you couldn’t find the courage to speak up. Having him stand in front of you was a tiny bit overwhelming.  
  
An awkward silence followed, neither of you wanting this conversation to end but you also didn’t know how to keep it going. So, you said the first thing that came to your mind, even though you regretted it immediately.  
“I like your shirt, uhm, the color and all. It suits you.” Oh god. Was white even considered a color?  
The young man’s face lit up a bit at your comment.  
“Thank you. Your lipstick looks beautiful.” It was strange, how you were just throwing compliments at each other. Still, you couldn’t help but smile, glad that you had just refreshed your make-up.  
  
Your heart was racing, the whole situation was so awkward. You turned to leave, not wanting to endure this any longer even though you were by now obviously attracted to him. You didn’t even get to walk a few feet before a hand grabbed your wrist. It was such a cliché K-Drama moment, you always found it corny when you saw scenes like this on TV but right now, it made you weak. You faced him again, sending him a confused look.  
“I know this is weird and we’ve only just met but…can I buy you a drink?”  
A blush crept up your face and you could only nod in response. Then, you remembered something.  
“You might want to go to the toilet first, though. Assuming that’s where you were headed.”  
“Ah, right,” he mumbled, rushing towards the restroom after asking you wait for him.  
  
This would surely be an interesting evening.


	37. Eunhyuk (SuJu) | Uncertainty

You silently stared at the road ahead, trying to calm the thoughts relentlessly racing through your head. They just wouldn’t leave you alone, these harsh doubts and worries, no matter how hard you tried to shake and ignore them. You let out a small sigh as you let your head rest against the car window to watch the silhouettes of strangers fly by. The radio was playing a tune you didn’t recognize but even though it was sweet and slow, it didn’t help calm your beating heart. You were sure it was about to burst out of your chest any second now.   
  
Your fingers found the hem of your shirt, slowly fidgeting with it in a nervous manner, which didn’t go unnoticed by the driver.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been awfully quiet this whole time.” Your boyfriend asked, throwing a quick glance in your direction before focusing on the traffic again. His eyes were full of worry; he wasn’t exactly sure what was going on. Eunhyuk knew you had been a bit anxious about today but he wasn’t aware to what extent. It seemed to trouble you a lot more than he had expected.

“It’s nothing, really.” You mumbled, not wanting to admit that you wanted to get out of the car and run back home to hide in your room right now. Eunhyuk raised an eyebrow at you; he didn’t believe your words one bit. It was such an obvious lie.  
“Don’t give me that, you’re upset. Talk to me.”  
A frustrated sigh escaped your mouth as you leaned back in your seat, trying to find a way to describe your situation. It was hard, especially because you felt dumb for worrying so much. You were probably just overreacting.

You were currently on the way to a small restaurant in the middle of Seoul where you were supposed to meet with the other members of Super Junior for dinner. Usually, that wouldn’t have been a big deal if it wasn’t the first time you would ever see them. Eunhyuk hadn’t introduced you to the group yet, even though you had been dating for a few months now. You understood that Super Junior was like a second family to him so a meeting like that was quite special and important. That is why he had wanted to wait a little. And that is why you were extremely anxious right now.

What if they didn’t approve of you? What if you didn’t get along with them? What if they hated you? There were so many things that could go wrong. You would be facing a huge range of different personalities in a few minutes, would you be able to handle that?  
You didn’t want to think of the possible results of this evening but they kept crawling into your mind.  
Would they make him decide between the group and you? Would Eunhyuk break up with you if they didn’t like you? God, you felt bad for thinking of them in such a way but you were paranoid, not thinking logically right now.

“What if they don’t like me?” You finally said, gazing out of the window almost in trance.  
“I already told you, there’s really nothing to worry about. It’s almost impossible for them not to like you.” He tried to reassure you but you heard those words a thousand times before.  
“Still, they might not. I don’t want to stand in-between you and the group.” Your voice was barely above a whisper now.

Eunhyuk pulled over and you realized you had arrived at your destination. A lump formed in your throat. Before getting out of the car, however, Eunhyuk turned to you, addressing you sincerely.

“Listen, even if they don’t approve of you, so be it. I don’t care what they think. To me, you are perfect.” He took your face in his hands, gently letting his thumb run across your cheek in a calming manner.  
“If they don’t see all the wonderful things that I see in you, then they’ll have to deal with. We’ve gone through worse things as a group, it’ll be okay.”

You slightly leaned into his touch, looking at him thankfully. You felt a bit reassured, though still nervous.  
Eunhyuk got out to open the door on your side. He gently took your hand as you headed into the restaurant, giving it a short squeeze. It stopped your fingers from trembling, at least for now.   
Yeah, maybe things would turn out alright after all.


	38. Daesung (Big Bang) | Thunder

Once more, the crackling sound of thunder ripped through the air, making you flinch. You instinctively pulled the blanket closer to your body, shifting in your spot on the sofa in a futile attempt to get even further away from the windows and the deafening noises. The sky lit up as another lightning struck the ground not too far away from the shelter of your home. A soft whimper left your mouth. Before the booming could start again, you swiftly clamped your hands over your ears, even though it only muffled the sound a tiny bit. It was better than nothing.  
  
Too focused on trying to ignore what you assumed to be the end of the world outside, you didn’t notice the front door opening. Slowly, he made his way inside, calling out your name but didn’t receive any reply. The worried expression on his face faded for a few seconds when he found you sitting in the living room but quickly returned when he realized what state you were in. Eyes closed, shivering, wrapped in several blankets. He had to admit, he wasn’t the bravest person himself. He got scared easily and found himself flinching and jerking multiple times on the way home. Seeing you like this, however, made him forget about his own fears for at least a little while.

Daesung made his way over to you, careful not to startle you. When you felt two strong arms wrap around your waist, you instantly relaxed, knowing exactly it could only be one person. Your boyfriend sat down next to you, pulling you into his lap. A feeling of safety washed over you and you buried your head in the crook of his neck. You knew how much he hated thunderstorms, yet he put his own fright aside to comfort you. You didn’t deserve this man.

Daesung ran a hand over your back, soon finding a soothing pattern. The thunder made the building shake and even though you couldn’t completely ignore it, it was at least bearable. Letting out a content sigh, you wrapped your arms around his neck, inhaling his scent. It was a mix of sweat, he had just returned from dance practice, his cologne, and rain. A pleasant combination.

As the two of you sat there in complete silence, entirely focusing on each other’s presence instead of the rumbling sounds outside, the thunderstorm slowly but steadily stopped. It was funny, Daesung was obviously struggling as well, you felt him flinch and heard him whimper way too many times, but for some reason, it still managed to calm you down. Maybe because you didn’t have to suffer on your own.

Now that the weather had calmed down, you gave him a small, appreciative peck on the lips. Immediately, a large smile spread on his face, the fearful experience forgotten. God, how you loved that smile. You put your forehead against his, staring into his eyes that you could swear were a little bit watery. Well, you didn’t blame you, thunderstorms had made you frightened to the point that you started crying multiple times already.  
  
“Thank you for saving me, my hero,” you sighed dramatically, giving him a tight hug. You felt his body shake as he laughed at your comment.  
“I was just as scared as you,” he mumbled, not wanting to accept your praise.  
“Yeah, but that makes you even more of a hero. Because you overcame your fears to take care of me.”


	39. Eunhyuk (SuJu) | Microphone Stand

After closing all the now unnecessary tabs in your browser, you leaned back in your chair, letting out a relieved sigh. You had finally done it. You had finally finished that essay you had been working on for hours and that was due in a few minutes. Sometimes you hated being a procrastinator but you did work a lot better under pressure. Either way, you had completed your task and it was now time to relax.

You started heating up some water to make yourself a nice cup of green tea when your phone vibrated in the pocket of your pants. A message from your best friend.

_Hey, did you turn in your essay?_

You quickly typed an affirmative reply.

_Perfect! There’s something I need you to watch! I hope you haven’t seen it already…_

It didn’t take long for you receive what exactly your friend was hinting at. A video from YouTube.  
Apparently, it was the solo performance of a Super Junior members from their Super Show 4 a few years ago. And it wasn’t just anyone’s stage. It was your boyfriend’s. Lee Hyukjae.

The two of you had begun dating around two years ago. You hadn’t been a fan of Super Junior back then, not recognizing him when you first met but you did get quite invested in the group afterward.  
You had watched dozens of videos and performances but this one seemed new to you. How in the world had you not seen it before?

As you were about to play it, another message popped up on your screen.

 _I hope you’ll enjoy it_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Great. Now you were worried, that face was never a good sign. You had absolutely no idea what to expect.  
You gathered all of your courage and swiftly pressed play.

The beginning wasn’t so bad. A strong, sexy dance to Sorry Sorry Answer. You had always appreciated his dancing skills, he was so unbelievably talented so this video was truly a blessing.  
And then things took a turn. You swallowed hard as you watched him take off his hat, his tie, and lastly his jacket. When he suddenly ripped open the buttons of his white shirt, a breath hitched in your throat and you felt a blush creep up your cheeks. And that wasn’t even the best part yet. As he made his way to another part of the stage, he completely took off the piece of fabric, showcasing every single bit of his perfect, muscular upper body. Why did you find out about the existence of this masterpiece only now?  
  
Eunhyuk grabbed the microphone stand in front of him, slowly rolling his hips to the music for a few seconds before ending the performance. Never before in your life have you wanted to be a microphone stand so bad. You couldn’t help it. You had to replay the last minute.

You were so engrossed in the video that you didn’t notice the figure creeping up behind you. Even when it stood just a few inches away from you, looking over your shoulder, curious to see what was fascinating you so much. Only when it cleared its throat to gather your attention, did you realize that you weren’t alone anymore.

You jumped in your place, almost dropping the phone on the tiled floor. You slowly turned around, already knowing who you’d find standing there.

Of course, Eunhyuk had to come home at this exact moment. What a coincidence.  
He was staring at you and your embarrassed face with a smug grin on his face.

“Did you enjoy it?”  
You huffed in annoyance. Did you enjoy it? Wasn’t it obvious? But hey, hell would freeze over before you’d give him the satisfaction and admit to it.  
“Pff, no. There was nothing to enjoy. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
Maybe you should work on your acting skills. You were a terrible liar right now. Even if you didn’t admit to it, Hyukjae knew what an effect he had on you.

“That’s a relief. I was worried I’d have to redo it just for you.” Your eyes went wide in surprise. Both of you were silent for a few seconds, just staring at each, an intense tension between the two of you.  
“You would have done that?”  
“Of course. Only, if you had liked it, though…but since you didn’t…that’s a shame.”

For god’s sake, you knew exactly what he was doing right now. The way he was teasing you, the way he tried to inconspicuously flex the muscles of his upper body under the tight black shirt he was wearing, it was infuriating. But what if he was telling the truth…

“It was okay. Maybe I did like it. A bit.” You mumbled, your voice barely above a whisper, looking down at the floor in defeat.  
Hyukjae just grinned from ear to ear, swiftly grabbing your hand and leading you to the bedroom. Seems like he wasn’t lying.


	40. Heechul (SuJu) | Embarassment

You groaned in frustration, desperately trying to ignore the blaring sound of the alarm. It wasn’t even yours.  
The figure next to you began to move, preparing to get out of bed but you swiftly wrapped your arms around its waist to keep it from leaving you behind on your own.  
“Don’t,” you mumbled, your voice barely above a whisper and still hoarse from sleep.  
“I know that I’m irresistible but I really need to get up,” Heechul tried, trying to pry your hands from his body. You simply scooted closer to him, resting your head on his back.  
You didn’t want him to go yet, not after the intimate night you had shared.  
  
Your boyfriend had recently returned from spending two weeks abroad for Super Junior’s Super Show 7 and you finally got around to spend time together again. And you definitely made the most out of it, your slightly sore body being the perfect proof.

Heechul let out a sigh, turning around in his spot to face you.  
“Filming for Knowing Brothers starts in a few hours, I really need to get ready,” he whispered after giving you a quick peck on the lips. You just grumbled in response, hesitantly accepting that you really couldn’t stay like that much longer.

The two of you left the room together, he headed towards the bathroom while you went into the dorm’s kitchen to brew yourself a cup of coffee. It was way too early for your liking.  
As you dragged your feet past the living room, you were greeted by multiple pairs of curious eyes.  
The members were sitting on the sofa, intently watching some TV show in complete silence. A curious sight, usually they’d be a lot more upbeat in the morning, did something happen?  
A soft, almost inaudible “good morning” left your lips but you were met with an awkward silence.

Deciding that you weren’t in the mood for their strange behavior right now, you continued your journey to get your daily dose of caffeine.  
Returning with an espresso five minutes later, you sat down on the floor next to Yesung, wanting to bond with the members until Heechul finished getting ready. Apparently, however, there would be no bonding time. You felt their stares on you but every time you turned around to throw them questioning glances, they immediately looked away, finding their cell phones or the pictures on the walls extremely interesting all of a sudden. What on earth was going on?

At some point, you couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Okay, guys, stop acting childish. What’s your deal?” you half-yelled, standing up to face the group. You were met with a bunch of different reactions. Leeteuk and Siwon were blushing, while Donghae and Eunhyuk just looked at each other as if silently arguing who should speak up. Shindong was ignoring you but it seemed like he was about to burst into a fit of laughter.  
Yesung quickly left the room, with the excuse that he had some work to do at the recording studio.  
  
In the midst of your confusion, Heechul entered the room, fully clothed and a towel draped over his head.  
“What’s up?”  
“Ask your members,” you replied drily. Your boyfriend looked at them, one eyebrow raised expectantly.  
“You guys do know that I’ll be recording Knowing Brothers soon, right? And I won’t hesitate to spill any secrets if you don’t start talking,” he threatened and it worked.

Leeteuk hesitantly stood up, clearing his throat before explaining the situation.  
“We, uhm, we heard you, last night. Doing the do. You were a bit loud.”  
Your face immediately turned a dark shade of red and you put your hands in front of it to hide your embarrassment, even though it was most likely futile.  
Heechul on the other hand just started laughing.  
  
“You’re 35 years old and you can’t say the word sex?” was his only reply and it made Eunhyuk gasp in surprise. He swiftly covered Donghae’s ears, hissing at Heechul in fake annoyance.  
“Be quiet, this one’s still pure and innocent!” Oh, you were pretty sure that wasn’t the case. Such dorks.

The situation was incredibly awkward and you wanted nothing more than to leave. But Heechul had other plans. He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

“Well, how do you expect me to keep quiet with such a perfect partner?” His argument made the members groan in frustration.

“Just…how about you start having sex at your own apartment?” Eunhyuk said.

“We might consider that. Can’t promise anything.”


	41. Eunhyuk (SuJu) | Sapphire Blue - Part 1

> Soulmate!AU <

„Oh, come on, cheer up a little! The concert’s about to start!” your best friend complained with a pout, handing you one of the two sapphire blue lightsticks she had brought with her. At least that’s what you were told the color was. To you, it looked simply grey, like the rest of the world.

You stood almost right in front of the stage, the crowd around you was murmuring in excitement and anticipation. You didn’t want to be here. Right now, you’d rather be at home, to be quite honest. Big crowds had never been your cup of tea but your best friend had begged you for hours to join her. She didn’t want to go alone after her previous company had canceled a few hours prior to the concert and you just couldn’t say no to her.  
However, not only did you dislike the huge amount of people surrounding you, you also didn’t know the group who was performing. Even though your friends had tried to get you into K-Pop on multiple occasion, you never got too invested in it. You did know that you were about to see a veteran boy-group live on stage but that was about it.

When the lights dimmed, eager whispering sounded throughout the hall, accompanied by a few excited shouts of support. You had to admit, you were a tiny bit excited. You hadn’t been to a concert in ages. You just sincerely hoped that you liked their style of music.

And you did. They had a very unique stage presence, managed to showcase a lot of different styles, and showed that they truly love what they are doing. You had a blast, actually. Despite having been hesitant to go, you ended up singing along to some bits of the choruses that you picked up and waving your light stick to the beat. It was fantastic.

The concert neared its end and the members were currently standing in a line, each of them had prepared a short but meaningful, personal speech for their fans. Soon, they were slowly making their way off the stage, waving to the crowd, whose cheering was mixed with a bit of disappointment at seeing their idols leave. The singers took a look around the hall one last time when you locked eyes with one of them.

That’s when it happened. Colors burst into your field of you, taking you by surprise, the sudden change making you flinch. The world was so much brighter now that all the grey shades were replaced by a vibrant variety of colors that you yet had to know the name of. Except for one. The sapphire blue ocean all around you. It was beautiful but at the same time incredibly overwhelming. Apparently, you weren’t the only one feeling that way.

The member who had to be your soulmate was staring at you for a few seconds before rubbing his eyes and trying to follow the rest of the group as nonchalantly as possible. He threw a last glance in your direction before being dragged behind the stage by what you assumed to be his manager.

You still stood in the middle of the murmuring crowd, trying to process what had just happened. You had met your soulmate. And your soulmate was a huge celebrity. Just…just how were you supposed to approach him? You couldn’t just go backstage and be like “Hey, what’s up! I’m this guy’s soulmate, by the way, can I see him?”. They’d throw you out without a second thought.

Another realization hit you as you left the concert hall with your best friend. She was jumping in excitement while you were lost in your thoughts. Hesitantly, you addressed her.  
“Hey, what’s the name of that one member…that really good dancer who wore those round glasses at some point?”  
“Oh, that’s Eunhyuk! Why are you asking? Did you take a liking to him?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. You just rolled your eyes at her.  
“Well, I guess you can say so. I think he’s my soulmate.”  
She stopped dead in her tracks, looking at you with a face void of emotions. Then she started laughing uncontrollably. You weren’t being taken seriously. You couldn’t blame her, it was a hard thing to believe, you couldn’t fathom it either.

As you tried to explain the situation to her, someone tapped you on the shoulder, making you jump in surprise. Turning around, you were met with a staff member of the concert hall, who wordlessly handed you a small envelope.  
  
Trying to make sure that no one was watching, you slowly opened it to reveal a backstage pass and a handwritten note.

 _Come to dressing room #3 in 15 minutes. I can’t wait to meet you!_ – Eunhyuk


	42. Leeteuk (SuJu) | Surprise

Everything was set. His birthday gift was ordered and should be arriving within the next few days.  
Your heart skipped a beat at the thought of your special surprise and how he’d react.  
You weren’t worried, at all. With no doubt he’d be completely over the moon as soon as you told him, he’d been wanting to start a family for ages. The two of you had been making plans for so long now, you couldn’t believe it was finally happening.

You just had to keep it a secret for a little longer, at least until his birthday. The gift you had prepared was a subtle hint and even though it might take him a while to understand, you couldn’t imagine a better surprise. Anticipation overcame you and a quiet giggle escaped your mouth as you made your way up the stairs to your shared apartment. Thank god the building had an elevator because you would definitely be needing that in a few months.

Heart still racing in excitement, you entered the apartment, quickly noticing that Leeteuk was already there. He must have finished his schedules fairly early, usually he wouldn’t be home before midnight but right now it wasn’t even dark outside yet. You quietly took off your shoes, listening to any noises that would help you pinpoint your boyfriend’s location. A soft rustling sounded from the living room.

When you opened the door that was slightly ajar, you were met with darkness. The blinds were closed, all the lamps turned off. What was going on?   
“Jagiya?” you called out hesitantly, feeling the wall to your right in search of the light switch.  
After awkwardly patting the wallpaper for a few seconds, you found what you were looking for.

As the living room was finally illuminated by the large ceiling lamp, a peculiar sight came into your view. Leeteuk was sat at the dining table next to the open plan kitchen, head on the table. Did he fall asleep? A soft smile found its way to your lips. You couldn’t blame him, he had been working almost non-stop these past weeks and barely found time to relax and wind down.

He stirred, slowly lifting his head, the sudden light must have waken him up. A giggle escaped your mouth as you watched him come to his senses, groggily looking around. As he took his time to adjust to the brightness, you walked over to him, gently hugging him from behind.  
“Did you sleep well?”, you whispered teasingly as your boyfriend sat up straight with a tired groan. Then, he suddenly jumped up, turning around to face you.  
“I fell asleep! I wanted to surprise you but I fell asleep, I can’t believe it…” he mumbled, more to himself than to you, before rummaging through a bag at his feet that you hadn’t noticed before.

A surprise? Seeing him home early was already a huge surprise itself. Could he have been planning anything else?  
He pulled a small package out of the bag and swiftly held it out to you, beaming in excitement. It made you suspicious. What was going on.  
“Open it,” he urged you, obviously more nervous than you were right now. After hesitating for a few seconds, you opened the lid, pulling out a piece of clothing. A shirt? You turned it around until you were greeted with a print on the front.

 _Mommy  
Est. 2018_  
  
Your eyes widened in surprise. He knew. How on earth did you find out? Absolutely no one knew yet, hell, you only found out a few days ago yourself.  
You stared at him, mouth opening and closing in shock, when you noticed that he was wearing a similar shirt with a different print on it.  
  
 _Daddy  
Est. 2018_  
  
“How…how did you find out?” you whispered in confusion.  
“Ah, well, you left the doctor’s note on the kitchen table and I got too excited so I bought these and a few other things…” he said sheepishly, pointing at a shopping bag with the logo from a nearby baby store on it.  
As the shock wore off, you couldn’t help but giggle at how absurd the situation was. You were supposed to surprise him but he turned the tables around!  
  
You swiftly put your hands around his neck, pulling him in for a hug.  
“I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you in a special way but I messed up…” you whispered into the crock of his neck, earning a laugh from your boyfriend.  
“I really don’t mind…you made me the happiest man alive and nothing will change that.”


	43. Eunhyuk (SuJu) | Announcement

Nervousness etched onto your face, you slowly scrolled through the news website, pausing occasionally to take a sip from your glass of water. To say that you were worried was an understatement. The speed of your heart beat seemed to increase with every passing article.  
Today’s news had been fairy uninteresting so far. A few comeback announcements by groups that you didn’t really follow, a brand-new reality TV show that was in the making but didn’t sound too appealing to you, and an article about the current ranking in a survival show.

But that one article that you were desperately looking for was nowhere to be found.  
Where was it? Had you missed it? Maybe you accidentally scrolled past it at some point…  
With a sigh, you started scrolling upwards again, paying more attention this time.

There it was! You almost missed it again but you finally found it! It had been released about three hours ago, early in the morning, when you were still asleep.  
Taking a deep breath, you opened the article. Your internet was perfectly fine today but it felt like it took forever to load all of a sudden. You simply wanted to know what the reception was, how the netizens reacted to it.

Finally. You saw yours and Eunhyuk’s name in the title. After rumours of you two dating had been circulating for weeks now, the two of you had agreed with SM Entertainment to make it official. They had released the statement not too long ago and judging by the amount of clicks on the article, it was one of the most popular topics right now.

You leaned back in your seat while audibly releasing the breath you didn’t realize you’d been holding.  
As if on cue, your boyfriend entered the room, giving you a confused glance.  
  
“I can’t believe we’re dating…” you muttered, turning to face him.  
“What do you mean? We’ve been dating for over a year now,” was his only retort as he took a seat right next to you, checking the article himself.  
“You know what I mean, officially dating.”  
  
The public’s response was good so far. Of course, there were some haters judging your relationship, saying that you didn’t deserve Eunhyuk and the other way around. You didn’t care about them. It was fairly easy to ignore the negative comments because most of the responses were happy and excited. By now, your boyfriend was considered an old idol and his fans just wanted to see him finally find love.

Your boyfriend put an arm around you, pulling you closer to give you a soft kiss on the cheek.  
Now you didn’t have to hide anymore, you didn’t have to go on secret dates, you didn’t have to face the constant fear of getting caught. It was a relief.  
You rested your head on his shoulder, inhaling the scent of his cologne. His thumb softly rubbed circles on your arm.  
  
“You do know that I’m going to show off with you everywhere now, right?” he whispered into your ear, sending shivers down your spine. A playful grin was on his lips.   
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 


	44. Leeteuk (SuJu) | Reveal

“It’s going to be a huge mess…” you mumbled, throwing a glance into the living room where the Super Junior members had gathered. So far, they had no idea what was going on or why exactly they were called to meet their leader at the dorm. But that was to change in a few minutes. And you were petrified.

Leeteuk, your boyfriend of over three years and soon-to-be father of your child, wanted to calm your nerves but he knew his members too well. He knew that all hell would break loose as soon as the two of you told them the extraordinary news.

“I know, I know. But they would never forgive me if I kept it a secret any longer.”

There was no way around it. You had to let them in on it.

Originally, you were planning to wait a little longer, since you were only about ten weeks pregnant and nothing was safe yet. Still, while you were scared to tell them, the two of you would just get too nervous keeping it to yourself.

You gave Leeteuk a courageous nod before entering the room. The members didn’t really pay attention, most of them were busy talking or playing on their phones. You were pretty sure that Yesung was livestreaming, actually.

“Okay, listen up. We have an announcement to make.”

The members seemed a tiny bit more interested, some of them perking their ears up but they weren’t fazed or excited. At least Yesung turned off the livestream, in case whatever you were about to announce was supposed to be confidential.

“Are you finally retiring, old man?” Heechul threw in, blatantly ignoring the fact that the two men were only born a few days apart from each other. The comment earned him a playful glare from the leader.

“You are not leaving the group, are you? Because there’s no way in hell we’d be able to survive without you,” Donghae chimed in, apparently genuinely worried but Leeteuk quickly reassured him that that was not the case.

“Ah, seriously, just tell us already. I have an interview in an hour!” Eunhyuk was getting impatient and so were the rest of the members.

You took a deep breath. It was about time you got it over with.

“I’m pregnant.”

With an amused look on your face, you watched the men’s expressions change slowly.

At first, they showed no reaction as they processed your words. Then their eyes widened in shock. Lastly, huge smiles spread across their lips and they started yelling. Loudly. All at once.

A thousand questions were thrown at both of you.

“How long have you known?”

“Will it be a boy or a girl?”

“Are you gonna name the child after one of us?”

You shook your head with a grin on your face, just like expected, it was a mess. But at least they were reacting well to it. They were unbelievably happy for their leader and it made the two of you beam in excitement in return.

You tried to answer most of their questions but you didn’t know much yourself yet. The members desperately wanted to know the gender of the baby but it was still too early to know.

“Okay, honestly, though.. If you don’t name the child after me, I’m leaving the group.” Heechul threatened and a giggle escaped your mouth. That man was truly unbelievable.

“Even if it’s a girl?” the leader asked, equally amused.

“Especially if it’s a girl.” 


	45. Eunhyuk (SuJu) | I Don't Deserve You

_She’s completely out of his league…_

_I know opposites are supposed to attract but this is ridiculous lol_

_Why on earth is she dating him? She could do so much better, sorry not sorry!_

_I really hope she realizes the mistake she’s made_

It didn’t take a genius to realize that Eunhyuk was genuinely hurt by these words. You two had been dating for almost a year already but your relationship had only become public two weeks ago. Since then, negative comments have been constantly plaguing the two of you. You managed to ignore them most of the time, only because the majority of the hate wasn’t directed at you.  
  
Eunhyuk, on the other hand, was suffering and it broke your heart to see him like that. Your cheeky, cheerful boyfriend had become distant.  
When you were talking on the phone, he seemed like wanting to end the call as soon as possible, always finding excuses to hang up. He started canceling your dates last minute.  
Hyukjae always blamed it on his stressful schedule but you weren’t stupid. You knew he was avoiding you. You knew he was struggling on his own.  
  
But that was coming to an end today. You grabbed your purse from the kitchen counter before putting on your shoes, ready to leave your apartment. Ready to have a serious talk with your boyfriend.

You were about to head outside when you realized you had forgotten your keys. As you looked around the room, desperately trying to find them, a knock sounded at the door.  
Who on earth was deciding to visit now? You had important more important things to take care of!

With an annoyed sigh, you headed back into the hall, throwing a glance through the spyhole to see who had decided to bother you.

…

You had to do a double take.  
Slowly, you opened the door, not expecting to see that kind of visitor right now.  
  
“Eunhyuk?” you mumbled, surprised by his sudden appearance after he had been avoiding you these past days.  
Your boyfriend was looking at the floor, avoiding your eyes at all cost. It took him a few seconds of a silence to raise his eyes.  
“Let’s break up,” he said, his voice raspy and barely above a whisper. He didn’t seem convinced of his own words. He didn’t want to say it.

“No.” That was your only response and it obviously startled the man in front of you.  
“No?”  
“Yeah, no. We’re not breaking up.”  
  
Before he could start arguing with you, you grabbed his wrist, dragging him into your living room and motioning for him to sit down on the sofa. You took a seat right next to him, intently looking at him.  
  
“So, why do you want to break up?” you broke the silence.  
Eunhyuk looked around the room, avoiding your eyes again. He seemed to ponder for a while, trying to find the right words.

“I’ve just been really busy and I just don’t think it will work out that way…”  
A snort escaped your throat before you could stop yourself. You quickly composed yourself.  
“Sorry, but we both know that’s not true.”

You took a deep breath as you took his hands in yours, scooting closer to him.  
“Listen, I want you to be honest with me. I want you to know that you can talk to me about what’s bothering you. Now, tell me. It’s because of these negative comments, isn’t it? You think these people might be telling the truth.” 

He nodded, hesitantly.

“Please look at me,” you whispered. It took him a few moments to raise his head, to make eye contact but once he saw the sincerity and worry in your eyes, he couldn’t look away.

“It doesn’t matter what these netizens say, it doesn’t matter what they think about you. To me, you are the most handsome, beautiful human being. You are perfect. I love your eyes, I love your cheekbones, I love your breathtaking smile, and I love the adorable little mole on your face. You are gorgeous, inside and outside, and that’s the only thing that matters. Please, don’t let these few people make you doubt our relationship. There’s no way in hell I’d leave you for something as superficial as your looks. Actually, I’m pretty sure there’s no way I’d ever leave you.”

As you finished your little speech, Eunhyuk immediately pulled you into his arms.  
“I don’t deserve you…” he whispered, his voice shaking. He was so unbelievably grateful right now.  
A small giggle escaped your throat.  
“I thought I just proved to you that you did deserve me,” you said, giving him a small peck on the cheek. Things should be alright again…


	46. Heechul (SuJu) | Foreign Adventures

It was truly frustrating. You had been looking for this one street for what felt like hours but you remained unsuccessful. You had asked dozens of strangers already but it was a struggle to communicate with your broken Korean. Only very few of the people passing by spoke English and the ones that did, weren’t from this part of Seoul and didn’t know their way around.

You were about to give up. Google Maps wasn’t being very helpful to you, neither was the city map that you had received from the receptionist of the hotel you were staying at. You were lost, you were alone, you were helpless.  
Frustratedly running a hand through your hair, you turned around once, desperately looking for any signs that would help you find your destination. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

You turned around. For now, you had no other choice but to go back to the hotel. Maybe you could seek help from one of the employees.  
  
You began making your way back to the metro station, trying to shove through a group of tourists blocking the sidewalk. Just when you thought you had finally squeezed through, you ran into something. Or rather, someone.

The impact made you step back, almost causing you to fall but you managed to steady yourself fairly quickly. After regaining your footing, you threw a swift glance at the stranger before hastily bowing, muttering a series of apologies. You were well aware of your accent but you hoped he’d still understand. Your nervous stuttering probably didn’t make it any easier for the man in front of you to get what you were trying to say.  
  
Your sincere words were met with silence. He was still standing right in front of you, however, showing no intentions of leaving. You raised your head, allowing your eyes to meet his.  
He was handsome, so incredibly handsome. That was the first thing you noticed. The next thing was the cocky smile gracing his lips.  
  
You couldn’t stop your cheeks from slightly heating up, your embarrassment only grew when you realized you had bumped into such a beautiful stranger. The world around you seemed to slow down. You simply stood there, still in shock, as he started saying something in Korean. You barely understood anything but considering the sparkle in his eyes and the grin on his face, you assumed it was something nice. Well, you hoped it was.

The confusion was evident on your face so he quickly stopped bombarding you with foreign words and started thinking for a few seconds before trying his luck in English.  
“You…almost fall for me.” A small giggle escaped your mouth. He was absolutely adorable. His face lit up as soon as he realized that he had gotten his message across despite the language barrier. 

You stared at the pavement to your feet as you were unable to hold eye contact. You blamed it on his pretty face. Nervously, you began fidgeting with your hands, until he spoke again.

“You are so cute.” He stopped for a second, taking in the blush forming on your face. “You and me…date?”  
A breath hitched in your throat. Was this really happening?  
  
Unable to speak properly, you quickly nodded, humming in response.  
“Can I have your number?” you blurted out before you could stop yourself. But hey, how else where you supposed to meet up for a date if he was serious about this.   
“Number?” He seemed to ponder over your words for a few seconds, looking at your phone that you were holding out to him.  
He swiftly took it, taking a few seconds to type in his number before handing it back to you. Your hands touched as you took it back, sending shivers down your spine.

“Call?” he asked. You nodded with a bright smile on your face, agreeing to call him once you’d be back at the hotel. You said goodbye, him in English, you in Korean, ironically. As you watched him walk away, you glanced at your phone. He had called himself Cinderella in your contacts. What a peculiar person. But one you were excited to get to know.

You didn’t even know his name, or his age but for now that didn’t matter. You both seemed in a rush. What was important, was that you were most likely going on a date with him.

You still didn’t know how to get to your destination, though. 


	47. San (ATEEZ) | "Do you need help getting down?"

With a huff, you carefully set the two large, white bags of groceries on the floor of the hallway and took a few moments to regain your breath. Counting the number of shoes right next to the door, you happily noted that all the members must be present at the dorm. However, you were met with an eerie silence. Usually, their home was a loud mess, but they must have been exhausted and resting from their schedules. You didn’t blame them, in fact, this was more than perfect. If they were all sleeping or occupied in their own rooms, it would be easier for you to prepare the surprise meal you had planned for them to celebrate them wrapping up their promotions.  
Still, it was kinda weird not to be met with a group hug and have San, your boyfriend, shoo all the members away so he could have your hug for himself.  
  
As you took off your shoes, grabbed the ingredients and started heading for the kitchen, you ran into Seonghwa, who looked tired but still greeted you with a small smile.  
“Hey, there! I hope I’m not disturbing you guys; I’ve just got a little surprise for everyone. Is it okay if I use the kitchen? I will obviously clean up afterward.” He nodded, his face lighting up. He quickly rushed to take the heavy bags from your hands, carrying them to the kitchen for you. Meanwhile, you decided to look for San before starting the meal. You quietly checked his room, Wooyoung’s room, the living room, but he was nowhere to be found. Shrugging, you decided to just start cooking. He’d show up eventually.  
  
As soon as you entered the kitchen, however, you found him. In a very unusual place. On top of the refrigerator. You looked at him dumbfounded for a second but before you could ask what was going on, he shushed you. You just shook your head in disbelief.  
“What are you doing? How did you even get up there?”  
He looked towards the door, before answering in a whisper: “I’m hiding from Jongho.”  
You sighed. “Why are you hiding from Jongho?”  
“I have angered the maknae.”  
“So what? He’s a tiny baby, why are you so scared?”  
“He might be a tiny baby in front of you, but he gets super scary when he’s mad. He can break apples with his bare hands, surely he can break my skull as well!”  
“What did you even do? Actually, I don’t want to know. But tell me why you thought this was a good idea. It’s not like he won’t see you up there. He just has to get on a chair and then you’re trapped.”  
He pondered over your words for a second.  
“I panicked, okay?” San had the most adorable pout on his face and you couldn’t help but giggle.  
“Okay, okay. But this can’t be comfortable, you should come down, I swear I will protect-“ a familiar voice loudly grumbling outside the door made you stop.  
Your boyfriend’s eyes widened, panic engulfing him.  
  
You acted quickly. You stepped outside the door, right as Jongho was about to step in, blocking the entrance for him.  
“Oh, hey, when did you get here?” he said, his voice immediately changing to soft and friendly from the insults he had just thrown under his breath.  
“A while ago, how are you?”  
“Good, just wanted to grab a snack before I have to leave. Can you let me through?”  
“Ah, no can do, Jongho! You see, I’m preparing a surprise meal for all of you and you don’t wanna spoil the surprise for yourself, do you?”

You could see his eyes light up a little at the thought of getting one of your homecooked meals. He had a soft spot for you so he agreed without arguing, leaving for his schedule and having almost completely forgotten about whatever San had done to him.

Satisfied, you closed the door and returned to the fridge.  
“Hey, I saved your ass from Jongho, now get down here and give me a hug. And a kiss”, you ordered playfully. San, however, just looked at you with a blank face.  
“What?” you asked, confused why he was still sitting there, not making any attempts to climb down.  
“I…nothing.” He avoided your gaze. Then it dawned on you.  
 **“Do you need help getting down?”**  
“Yes, please.”


	48. San (ATEEZ) | Let Me Go

> inspired by the song Let Me Go by Avril Lavigne <

With shaking hands, you took the framed picture from the wall. Two people smiling brightly, posing at the bank of the Hangang River, without a care in the world. You remembered celebrating your one-year-anniversary like it was yesterday. You had taken a long walk along the riverside, hands intertwined. Did you ever let go of San’s hand that day? Probably not. You talked about your future together, shared many laughs as the wind kept ruining your hair.   
A sweet older couple had offered to take the picture for you. The two of you reminded them of their own youth, how much in love they were. How much in love they still are. They wished you all the best, reassuring you that with a love like yours, there was a bright future ahead. 

Remembering that day, your boyfriend’s and your own smiling face in the photograph seemed to mock you. Another year later, this all meant nothing. No shared future anymore.

No one saw it coming. Your friends thought you were the happiest, most perfect couple on earth, in the universe even. Your families were excitedly waiting for you to get engaged. You never fought, never argued, never once got tired of each other. But it was all an illusion. None of them knew what went on behind closed doors.

A week ago, San came to apologize, something he had done many times. You had lost count. You had given him too many chances, accepted his apologies without hesitation. You forgave but you never forgot. And now you had reached your limit. No more apologies, no more chances, there would be no next time. Nothing he could say would fix this. 

You left, ceased all contact. He tried to reach you, calls and text messages flooded your phone, but you ignored every single one of them. You needed to forget him.

Despite everything, it was impossible, you were still stuck in those memories. They’d haunt you, in your dreams at night and during the day, where every little thing would remind you of him. The picture on the wall. The TV show you always watched together. The scent of his favorite meal. 

Never could you have imagined a life without him. You would have considered the mere thought a nightmare that was now becoming reality. 

You still loved him, he still loved you but all you did was cause each other pain. Contrary to what everyone had told you, San and you weren’t meant for each other. You would have probably just ended up destroying each other. 

You had to be strong, let go of these memories. It wasn’t too late for love, though right now it seemed like you would never feel like this again. This intense kind of love, despite the hardships, the pain. Once you forgot him, you would be able to love again. And so would he.

You sent one last text message before finally blocking his number.  
  
“Let me go.” 


	49. Hongjoong (ATEEZ) | "Have you seen my hoodie?"

It was very hard for you to stay awake, despite the action movie playing on the TV and the bickering of Yunho and Mingi seated on either side of you. It was after midnight already but neither of them seemed to be even remotely tired, unlike you. Their energy was astounding. However, they were also used to staying up this late, practicing or going to schedules until the early morning hours. You weren’t. You fought to keep your eyes open. You wanted to wait for him.

Your boyfriend, Hongjoong, was still in the studio at the company, working on a song idea that he had gotten in the car. You didn’t blame him, you weren’t mad. You knew once he had an idea like that, he just had to write it down, record it, just get it out of his system and make sure he doesn’t forget it. It wasn’t the first time. But today, you had really wanted to see him. You hadn’t seen him in a while so Seonghwa had allowed you to wait for the leader at their dorm.

At around 1 am, Yunho and Mingi went to bed. All the members were in their respective rooms and you were left alone on the sofa in the living room. You wrapped yourself up in a blanket, completely covering up every part of your body except for your head poking out.

Just as you were about to drift off, you heard the front door open. You drowsily looked up, coming face to face with the person you had been waiting for.  
“How long have you been here?” Hongjoong asked, his voice laced with worry.  
“Doesn’t matter, I’m glad you’re here and I get to see you!” you retorted, face beaming with happiness, suddenly not feeling tired at all anymore. He walked up to you, placed both his hands on your cheeks and planted a loving kiss on your forehead.  
“You just made my day…I’ll join you in a second.” With that, he went towards the room he shared with Seonghwa, emerging in comfortable clothes a few minutes later. He wore grey sweatpants and a simple t-shirt but looked a bit dumbfounded for some reason. You sent him a questioning glance.

“ **Have you seen my hoodie?** ”.   
You pondered for a second before realization hit you.  
“No.” was your innocent reply.  
Hongjoong now stood right in front of you, looking down at your wrapped up form. He couldn’t see what you were wearing but you knew full well that he knew you had stolen his treasured piece of clothing.  
“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” he asked with narrowed eyes. You quickly looked away as a blush crept up on your cheeks.  
“Maybe. Maybe not.”  
  
He glared at you for a second before losing his façade and letting out a small giggle. Hongjoong ruffled through your hair and motioned for you to make room on the sofa. You scooted over a little and unwrapped yourself from the burrito blanket so you could share the fabric. As he laid eyes on his hoodie on your body, he couldn’t help but smirk. He wasn’t exactly tall but his hoodie still looked way too big on you. Hongjoong snuggled up to you and the two of you soon fell asleep, limbs intertwined and the TV still playing.


	50. Jongho (ATEEZ) | "Okay, so I may have kinda accidentally joined a cult."

How? How on earth had you gotten yourself into a situation like this? If only you had used your brain, realized the signs earlier, you wouldn’t be in this mess right now. You were mad at yourself for falling for one of the oldest scams in the world and not being able to say no to kind strangers, but at least you had gotten something out of it as well. Still, how could you get out this?

As you sat at the kitchen table, staring out of the window, Jongho entered the apartment. He called your name, but you were too lost in your thoughts to notice. You had to figure out a solution.

He entered the kitchen and stared at you for a second. You were facing away from him, completely motionless. He tried to get your attention but didn’t get any reaction. Only when he gently tapped your shoulder, startling and making you jump in your seat, did you notice his arrival.

Jongho sat down next to you. “Are you okay? It’s not like you to get so distracted by your own thoughts.”  
You felt yourself blush from embarrassment.   
“It’s nothing, really! Don’t worry about me!” you quickly replied, hoping he would drop the topic. “I’ll make us dinner!” You got up quickly, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek but he gently grabbed your wrist to stop you.   
“Tell me, maybe I can help.” He just knew you to well. He always knew when you were lying or hiding something from him. You let out a sigh of defeat, sitting back down.

“Okay, but you’re not allowed to laugh. Or judge me.”   
Jongho nodded understandingly.

" **So, I may have kinda accidentally joined a cult.** ”

His face was blank for a few seconds, as he processed your words. Then his brow furrowed. “How do you _accidentally_ join a cult?”

“It’s a long story.”  
“I have time.”  
“Okay, so there’s this special skill I’ve been wanting to learn.” Jongho seemed incredibly confused but didn’t interrupt you. “I searched online for hours but found no proper tutorials. Whatever I tried, it didn’t work properly for me. Then, I finally found someone who teaches it. She had a lot of good reviews and a good success rate. So I went there for a few times, met a bunch of very friendly people, and managed to learn the skill. And after I had mastered it, the person who taught it to me asked if I wanted to join them, they had a club for it. It sounded fun but I had a few doubts.”

“But you also can’t say no to people.” Jongho interjected with a smirk on his face.

“Exactly. I said yes and all of a sudden everyone was wearing cloaks and I was part of some weird initiation ritual. But it was kind of worth it.” you finished the story with a pout on your lips.   
  
You could see how Jongho was trying really hard to surpress his laughter which made you glare at him in annoyance. He coughed slightly and put on a straight face again.  
“Okay, but what on earth was worth joining a cult for?”  
  
You thought about it for a second then got up and headed to the kitchen counter.  
“I didn’t want to show you yet but I guess now is the best time.”  
After grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl, you headed over to him and broke the fruit in half right in front of his face.

His mouth was wide open as he stared at you in surprise as you simply smirked triumphantly.

“Even though we should get you out of this cult somehow, that was extremely worth it. And kind of hot.”


	51. Eunhyuk (SuJu) | Sapphire Blue - Part 2

> Soulmate!AU <

It took about 10 minutes for the staff member to lead you through the crowd in front of the concert hall and then through the backstage area to your destination. You had been left alone, with the note still in your hand, as people were continuously rushing past you. All you could do was stare at the sign at the door.

_Dressing Room #3_

Should you knock? Or should you wait? Only ten minutes had passed, and the piece of paper told you to meet him in 15. Would it even make a difference? You were sure he was just as eager to meet you as you were to finally meet him.

You had waited for this moment for ages, watching all of your friends fall in love with their designated soulmates. Listening to their stories, their description of a colourful world. You got jealous, sometimes sad and worried if you’d ever get to experience the beauty of true love. Now here you were, only a few meters apart from your soulmate, only a door separating the two of you. Yet, you couldn’t bring yourself to knock. Why were you nervous? For some reason, you worried if it would be awkward, if you two would get along. The whole concept of soulmates would be useless if that was the case. Still, you couldn’t help it.

You took a few steps, now standing right in front of the door with a raised hand, ready to knock. Just as your knuckles were about to make contact with the wood, the door opened, and you felt yourself standing there like a deer in headlights. There he was, right in front of you, eyes as wide as yours. He wore those round glasses again but casual clothes.

Both of you just stared at each other for a good minute, taking in the other’s appearance while trying to process the whole situation.

“Are you going to let them in or are you having a staring contest? I mean, if you wanna keep standing in the doorframe, you do you, but you’ll be in the way at some point,” a voice startled you out of your thoughts. As you looked behind your soulmate, you saw the rest of his group members sitting around in the room, some of them minding their own business, others looking at you curiously. Eunhyuk, as your friend had told you, quickly made space for you to enter. He had a faint blush on his cheeks. You liked the colour.

After closing the door behind you, the two of you went back to staring at each other, not really knowing how to start this.   
“So…I guess you’re my soulmate”, he muttered quietly, with a small smile on his lips.   
“I guess I am,” you retorted, chuckling at how awkward the situation was. How did other people do this? Did they all start out like this?

“Ah, Hyukjae, you are being way too weird! They’re your soulmate, loosen up a little, you’ll be spending the rest of your lives together!” The man from before spoke up. You recognized him as Heechul, your friend had spent most of the concert swooning over him. So, Hyukjae was his name. Eunhyuk must be his stage name.

You quickly introduced yourself, realizing that you knew his name, but you didn’t know his.  
Slowly, very slowly, you two warmed up to each other, with the help of his members. You ended up having an enthusiastic conversation, sharing your likes, interests, stories, with each other. The rest of the group had left to give you some privacy but before you knew it, their manager came into the room and let Hyukjae know that they really had to leave now. His face fell and he gave you an apologetic look.   
  
“I’ll get them to drive you home, alright?”  
You shyly nodded.   
  
He led you towards the back entrance where a car was already waiting for you.   
You couldn’t help but stare into these eyes, making it even harder to leave. He pulled you close, wrapping you up in a hug. “We’ll see each other again soon, I promise,” he whispered into your ear.

It was so hard to leave, having just finally met your soulmate and having to part ways again after such a short time. You got into the car, watching him go back into the venue.

Your heart hurt, you didn’t want to leave, but knowing that you two would spend your whole lives together, made it a little easier.

It was so awkward at first, but you soon got along so well. It was insane, you had never felt an instant connection like that before. It was like he understood every part of you, despite only having known you for a few minutes. So, that’s what it was like having a soulmate.


End file.
